


Smitten Kitten

by ExoticBuns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Ear Rubs, F/F, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submission, Sunny Bees, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticBuns/pseuds/ExoticBuns
Summary: Six years after reconciling Blake and Yang are still finding ways to amuse each other. They're both interesting women, and often find themselves in interesting positions.All tags will be noted per chapter!





	1. Party Foul

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare your butts for some bumbleby smut!
> 
> This story was originally posted to fanfiction. Once all chapters are up to date new chapters will be posted every other Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags included: Oral sex, Bathroom sex

There really wasn't anything like Atlas in winter time. The streets were covered with snow and everybody passed by wearing scarves and drinking hot drinks. Friends held hands and couples linked arms to keep as warm as possible. The frigid wind cut through you like you weren't wearing a damn thing even when you were wearing three jackets like Blake was. (The second jacket was a precautionary measure, but the third was Yang's.)

"I get why she invited us," Yang started. Her arm was draped over Blake's shoulder, the girl's fiery aura assuring that Blake didn't suffer as much as she could have. "But why did she invite us to one of her fancy schmancy balls?" Yang finished with a small groan. While Yang usually enjoyed parties, she had been to a Schnee hosted event before. They were seldom entertaining.

"Because Weiss always needs an excuse to invite us over!" Ruby answered without pausing to consider, already knowing the answer by heart. "You know how she is, Yang. She thinks people aren't allowed to visit without a reason." The three of them agreed that this was a shame, if only because it meant that they attended more charity events than they might have liked. Still, despite their several years of friendship they had never seen the Schnee manor in Atlas. Tonight was special, so they couldn't really complain. To Weiss, at least.

"But I don't want to go to a fancy party..." Yang whined. She pulled Blake closer and rested her chin on the faunus' thick beanie, taking care not to hurt her feline ears. "I want to stay home on my couch cuddling with Blake."

"Yes. Home. Inside. Where it's warm." Blake hummed in agreement as she leaned into Yang's sideways hug.

"It's not that cold, Blake!" Ruby insisted as her foot kicked up some snow. Her comment earned her a harsh glare from the actively shivering faunus.

"I'm from Menagerie!" She hissed. "You know, desert island? It never gets below fifty!" Yang laughed and rubbed Blake's shoulder in assurance. She wasn't really upset with Ruby's casual insensitivity. She was just sick of the cold.

"At least you've got me-your personal walking heater." Blake smiled and leaned her head against Yang. It was true; Yang's aura was more active than most in that it covered her in a blanket of warmth. In her teenage years Blake would have denied all comparison to a cat, but she had come to accept her eccentricities. Her eyes drifted closed as she followed Yang's lead, until her personal walking heater was so very rudely yanked away from her by its younger sister.

"Yang look!" Ruby pointed up ahead, down the road. A large gate separated the rest of the road from a smaller one that winded up the hill, leading to a grand mansion that was four or five stories high. It stood tall and imposing over a large courtyard with a grand driveway where several cars were already parked. It was as grand as one would expect the Schnee manor to be.

"Holy shit." Yang muttered in awe. She laughed and returned to her spot beside Blake. "Damn. Now I _know_ she's rich."

"Kind of makes our house seem pathetic." Ruby admitted shyly. Yang glanced back at her, patting her shoulder with a smile before pulling her under her other arm.

"That's your house, Rubes." Yang reminded her, treating her little sister to a playful noogie. "I'm living on my own now, with Blake." She didn't point it out, but Blake definitely heard that extra correction at the end. She also didn't think it was important to mention that her parents' house was at least three times as big as Taiyang's. Some things you just didn't need to mention.

-/-/-/-

Yang gave an impressed whistle as they walked inside. The main hall was spruced up for the party and was everything she had imagined a mansion to look like on the inside. A crowd of guests loitered in front of the grand staircase, and on either side stood identical statues of knights with their swords pointed downwards. They reminded Yang of the knight Weiss often summoned, though she assumed that wasn't a coincidence.

"Excuse me." The three of them turned to the man who called their attention. He was immediately recognizable; Short with a bushy mustache over a warm smile. "It's wonderful to see you three again. Weiss has been looking forward to seeing you all." They were somewhat relieved that Klein had been there to greet them. Any familiar face was a relief in Atlas.

"It's nice to see you again, Klein." Ruby enthused with a smile. "Is Weiss really that happy for us to visit?" She asked cautiously, hesitant to get her hopes up.

"She's been bouncing with excitement to see you, though she'd likely scold me for telling you." Klein answered happily, causing a grin on Ruby's face. He extended one hand to her, holding a simple paper bag. "Some complementary cookies for you, Miss Rose." Ruby excitedly took them from him. "May I take your coats?" Ruby handed over her hood and cloak to him before eagerly opening her bag of treats and shoving an entire cookie into her mouth.

"Yer da besht, Klein!" Ruby enthused through her mouthful. Several of the guests stared with wide eyes, appalled by the girl's poor manners. Yang and Blake handed over their own coats, attempting to ignore Ruby's childish response.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Blake chided her, quickly grabbing her by the shoulders and leading her away from the entrance. Yang happily followed them into the ballroom, unconcerned with her sister's poor first impression. The main ballroom was even more crowded than the foyer, a practical sea of elites in which the three huntresses felt entirely out of place.

"You're here!" Weiss's voice was a welcome sound to the three of them. Ruby's face lit up in joy and none of them were surprised that she was on Weiss within the second.

"I missed you so much!" She squealed, squeezing Weiss tight enough that one could be forgiven for thinking she was being strangled. Ruby eventually pulled away, giving Weiss a chance to speak.

"It has been a while." She conceded, a small hint of a smile on her lips. She straightened out her dress before turning towards Blake and Yang. "How have you two been?"

"Great! We've actually been living together a few months now." Yang declared proudly as she wrapped her arm around Blake's waist. The faunus jumped a bit at the affection, overly aware of people's suspicious glances.

"That's great!" Weiss encouraged with a widening smile. "I'm so happy for you two." Ruby's smile suddenly grew into a grin and she rested an arm on Weiss's shoulder, playfully poking her cheek. The action earned her a sharp glare.

"You're jealous." She giggled.

"I am not!" Weiss sputtered, though her blushing face answered differently. Yang chuckled and leaned her head on top of Blake's just to rub it in.

"Aw, is our Weissicle still single?" Her teasing only deepened Weiss's embarrassed blush. Ruby laughed and abandoned Weiss's shoulder only when the heiress practically shoved her off. Weiss sighed and collected herself before replying.

"I am, and don't call me that." She snapped and Yang lifted her free hand in playful defense.

"It's okay, Weiss." Ruby assured her with a smile. "I'm still single too!" Weiss was silent for a moment before sighing and gently rubbing her temples. She seemed about ready to reply when a woman none of the others recognized pulled her aside. She whispered something to Weiss and she glanced back to Ruby.

"I just need to say a few words." Weiss told them before she turned to leave. "I'll talk to you girls later." Her departure was sudden, but they had come to understand that it was nearly impossible to have more than a moment alone with Weiss at one of these parties. Ruby, Yang, and Blake watched as their friend grabbed a glass of champagne and started a toast.

"I am so glad all of you could be here tonight for my family's winter gala." Weiss began with a polite smile. "These have been the highlight of the season for years and I am proud to have finally assisted in organizing one. With that privilege I have invited a few honored guests," Weiss gestured towards her friends and Yang quickly let go of Blake as everyone's attention shifted to them. "My former teammates from my time in Beacon, who became my closest friends. Please welcome them, and excuse their eccentricities." She finished with a nervous chuckle. The crowd of guests applauded and in no time the three huntresses noticed a sizable increase in the number of people who wanted to talk to them.

Ruby was quickly swamped with a small crowd, everyone wanting to know what Weiss Schnee's partner was like. Yang tried to keep hold of her sister, but ultimately lost her in the excitement. It was inevitable, but still disheartening. Yang silently wished her sister luck and faced her own crowd of interested persons. Blake managed to stay close to her, subtly holding her hand to comfort herself.

"That arm must have cost a fortune! How did you afford it?" A woman with clearly fake blonde hair inquired, looking down at Yang's cybernetic with interest. Yang hesitated, taken off guard by the surprisingly intrusive question. She glanced down at her arm before replying with a nervous smile.

"It was a gift, actually." She answered honestly, awkwardly rubbing her neck. Yang figured it wouldn't hurt to sate someone's curiosity. It had been years since she had lost her arm and she had gotten used to the questions a long time ago. They didn't bother her all that much anyway.

"How did you lose your arm, if you don't mind me asking?" Clearly the woman knew that she was asking a very personal question, but obviously she didn't really care. It was ironic how rude the higher class could be, considering their reputations depended on first impressions.

"That's a pretty personal question, don't you think?" Blake snapped at her, firmly grabbing onto Yang's arm.

"It's fine." Yang assured her, tightening her hold on Blake's hand. She answered the woman with feigned confidence and politeness that she had learned from their dear friend Weiss. "I lost it in a fight with Adam Taurus." It was only half true. That mess could hardly be described as a fight.

"He was that White Fang fanatic, wasn't he?" The woman scoffed in disgust at the mention of him. "He was such a terrible man. Whoever killed him did the world a favor, if you ask me." Yang noticed Blake's grip grow tighter.

"Yeah. They did." She did. Yang agreed. Satisfied with her answers, the woman walked away to speak with someone else and Yang focused her attention on the faunus beside her. "Hey. You okay?"

"No." She answered honestly with a small sarcastic laugh. She lowered her voice and leaned closer so Yang could hear. "I'm a faunus inside the Schnee mansion. Do you have any idea how scared I am right now?"

"Hey, you'll be fine." Yang quickly reassured her, coming in front of her to look her in the eye. "You're wearing your new bow, right? Nobody can tell." The piece of deep purple cloth shifted as the appendages it covered twitched.

"But what if they could?" Blake insisted, shrinking at the concept. "They'd be sneering at me." She winced and leaned her head against Yang's shoulder. "And if they knew about _us_..." She trailed off, softly shaking her head. Yang held her awkwardly for a moment before growing resolute in a sudden decision. She was going to get Blake out of this crowd as soon as possible.

"Blake, let's get out of this room." Yang wrapped an arm around Blake and led her to the opposite wall, slipping into the first door she saw. It led into the hallway where thankfully nobody else was loitering.

"Yang, we shouldn't just disappear from the party." Blake argued as Yang dragged her into the hall. Yang scoffed and turned to face her head on, grabbing both her hands.

"Screw the party!" She pulled Blake closer with a smile. "We both hate it so why should we care?"

"Because it's Weiss's party." Blake insisted.

"Pfft, screw Weiss too." She replied without missing a beat. "Look, I don't care about the party. I care about you." Yang told her with a softer tone, concern in her eyes. "I want to make sure you're okay." Blake stared at her in surprise for a few seconds before smiling.

"I am." She nodded faintly. "Of course I am. I'm always okay with you around, Yang." Her hands cupped Yang's face and pulled her in for a kiss, catching the blonde off guard. It was short but sweet and everything Yang needed to brighten her mood. Yang pulled away from her with a breathless chuckle as their kiss broke.

"Wow. That was...stupidly romantic." She leaned in for another kiss but Blake quickly ducked her head away and stepped aside, leaving Yang dumbfounded for a second before a few guests entered the hallway. They giggled to each other about some insignificant topic and were kind enough not to engage a conversation with the two huntresses.

"Sorry." Blake apologized to her partner as soon as the women were gone. "I heard them coming and..." Blake trailed off as Yang came closer, looking hellbent on getting a few more in before the night was over. Her lips hit Blake's with force as a spark ignited between them and the crowd of people just one room away was a distant blur. Yang's warm hand was holding her neck as their kiss deepened and Blake felt her back hit the wall with a dull thud. Her faunus ears twitched under her bow as another set of footsteps came dangerously close to seeing them. She reluctantly pushed Yang away, panting softly from the sudden intensity between them. Spotting a door behind Yang, she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dashed inside before they were caught.

It was thankfully a bathroom, something they could easily come up with an excuse for. Also a place where they could be alone for longer than ten seconds. Blake faced the door, listening closely in case the stranger tried to get in. There were two men now conversing in the hallway, one mentioning the three huntresses that Weiss had invited. His comments consisted of typical snobbish judgement.

"Blaaake~" Yang's playful sing song voice was right against her ear and her chest pressed against Blake's back. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I-I don't know..." Blake shuddered as Yang meticulously dragged her left hand up Blake's leg, hiking up her dress. "What are you thinking?" Blake turned around to face her, her chest rising as she took in a deep breath as if to prepare herself. Yang smiled and lifted her hand to brush through Blake's hair.

"I'm thinking that you are very cute." Yang chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. Blake happily obliged, sighing into her mouth as she melted against the bathroom door. Until Yang so rudely pulled away and started giggling to herself. "It just hit me that we're making out in Weiss's bathroom." It was an amusing thought, specifically when Blake imagined how Weiss might react. Despite her knowing all too well how Weiss might feel about them disgracing her beautiful bathroom, Yang had implied much more than 'making out'. Blake was not one to be led on.

"You mean we're...just making out?" Blake asked her with a raised brow. Yang looked surprised for a second before smirking.

"Well, I am also thinking how much I want to bend you over the sink." Her hands gripped Blake's waist, pulling their hips together as she leaned in. Blake hummed in approval and pulled her in for another kiss, biting her bottom lip as she pulled back.

"I like that thought." She breathed.

"Yeah?" Yang groaned as their kiss grew more sexual, biting and tugging on each other's lips as hands wandered. "I have a lot of thoughts like that." She promised, spurred on by Blake's encouragement. Her right hand lifted above Blake's head and slipped off her bow, freeing her faunus ears.

"Don't." Blake warned her with a sharp glare. She knew all too well what Yang was considering. Yang's hand hesitated over the fuzzy ears before dropping back to Blake's waist. Their kiss continued with just as much fervor, but was interrupted with a surprised gasp from Blake as Yang's left hand gently rubbed her ears.

"Don't pretend like you don't love it." Yang purred against her throat as her lips moved to kiss Blake's neck. Blake moaned softly and tilted her head into Yang's palm, happily surrendering the challenge. She did have to admit, the ear rubs were arousing in their own unique way. Yang soon pulled her hand away and spun Blake around to hold her from behind, moving her hair aside to continue kissing her neck.

"Don't leave a mark." Blake told her with as much authority in her voice as she could manage. Yang smirked and gently nipped her skin, drawing a moan from her. " _Yang_..." She had meant to say it as a warning, but it only came out as a breathy plea.

Yang finally pulled her lips away and urged Blake over to the sink. She pressed a hand against Blake's back, prompting her to bend over. She knelt and slipped her hands under Blake's dress to squeeze her ass before lifting the skirt over her back. Blake felt soft kisses trail over her thighs before Yang's fingers slipped into the waistband of her panties, sliding them down to her knees.

"Yang, we really shouldn't..." A moment of clarity hit Blake just a second before Yang's tongue did as well. With that first spark of pleasure every rational thought had been tossed aside for the burning desire she felt with every pass of Yang's tongue. Her soft mewls bounced off the tile walls and her fingers squeezed around the sink's edges as she braced herself.

This was probably the most inappropriate time for them to be doing this, but Blake was at least living up to her recent goal of trying to be more impulsive. Even though Yang was the one who gave her the idea. She wanted to blame Yang for this too, but she was the one who suggested they take it farther than just a make-out session. In a bathroom at the Schnee family mansion! She was insane!

"Ahn!" Her head fell back with a pleased moan when Yang sucked her clit. Trimmed nails dug into her ass on the left side while she felt a vice grip on her right. She had gotten used to it over the years, even learned to take pleasure from the cold sting of metal. It had never really been unpleasant, only unfamiliar. "Y-Yang...I can't..." Blake struggled to hold her voice in, whimpering softly as Yang redoubled her efforts. She had to remember that the only privacy they had was a single door. Anyone passing by would hear her gasping for more, for Yang to push just a little harder so she could slip off the edge.

Blake was vaguely aware of the bathroom door slamming open, but much more aware of Yang quickly pulling away from her and shoving her dress back down. "You two have absolutely no-!" The voice stopped short and Blake turned to face them, scared to think who might have seen them.

"Heyyyy, Weiss..." Yang awkwardly greeted their stunned friend, discreetly wiping her mouth. There was a prolonged silence between the three of them and Blake took the opportunity to quickly pull her underwear back up. She immediately felt terrible now that her arousal was ebbing away.

"I cannot believe you two!" Weiss screeched, stomping a heel against the wooden floor beneath her. "What is wrong with you!?"

"Come on, Weiss, there's no need to shout." Yang told her, making a useless attempt at calming her down.

"There is _every_ reason to shout!" Weiss argued. "You two are in my home doing-doing-argh!" She growled in frustration rather than finish her sentence, her face burning red both from anger and embarrassment. "Get OUT!" She demanded, moving aside and pointing down the hall towards the front door. Blake panicked and quickly grabbed her ribbon from the floor, but had no time to cover her ears as Yang pulled her out into the hall.

"Weiss!" Ruby hurried towards them, a concerned expression on her face. "What's going on? Why are you shouting?" She glanced towards Blake and Yang before turning to Weiss for answers, her concern shifting into confusion.

"These two, Ruby! That's what's going on!" Weiss answered her, bristling when Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder. "They were-ugh, in one of my bathrooms!" She cut herself off, still apparently unable to phrase what she had saw.

"Come on, Weiss! You aren't seriously kicking us out, are you?" Yang asked her with an uncertain chuckle. Blake groaned and hid her face in her hands, momentarily ashamed that she was in love with such a moron.

"Of course I am!" Weiss insisted with a sharp glare. "Get out of my house!" Yang opened her mouth to argue, but Blake dragged her away. She knew Weiss had every reason to be upset and she didn't want to cause more of a scene than they already had. Weiss's screaming had attracted just about every guest, and every one of them had already seen Blake's faunus ears out in the open. Weiss would be struggling with the gossip for months.

"I think we owe Weiss an apology once she calms down." Blake muttered in embarrassment as she took her coats from Klein, who seemed surprisingly amused by their hijinks. She pulled her beanie over head as Yang scoffed and hooked an arm over her shoulder. Klein bid them a friendly farewell as they walked out the door into the biting cold. Yang's dismissive reply to such a serious topic earned her a hard glare.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." Yang groaned in reluctant agreement. "I'm just pissed because I didn't get to finish you off." Yang admitted with a frustrated sigh. Blake blushed and sank her head into her coat collar. Yang smirked at her reaction. "I could tell you were close too." She teased.

"Yang, stop." Blake groaned, not wanting to be reminded of the fire still burning in her gut. Yang laughed, but didn't listen.

"We need to mess around in bathrooms more often! The way your voice echoed really turned me on..." She said with a breathlessness in her voice that made Blake's head spin. "I can't believe you didn't even lock the door! What, did you _want_ us to get caught? You get off to that?" Yang quickly continued her teasing, either unaware of Blake's arousal or simply ignoring it. Probably the latter.

"No!" Blake quickly argued, her face burning hot because it had just occurred to her that maybe she did. "I just forgot! I was kind of distracted, remember?" She sent an accusatory look in Yang's direction, though the blonde didn't seem perturbed.

"Well, I'd be happy to distract you back at our hotel room." Yang offered, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"As much as I'd like to take you up on that," Blake started, her response making Yang's expression fall in disappointment. "Ruby is likely to check up on us."

"You think she'll be a problem? Please, you clearly haven't met my sis." Yang reached into her pocket and pulled out her scroll, sending her sister a quick message before turning back to Blake. "Done. Now we won't be bothered."

"Well, then I suppose I don't really have a reason to argue." Blake smiled as she playfully bumped Yang's hip with her own.

-/-/-/-

"I cannot believe them..." Weiss grumbled before throwing back another glass of champagne. "So inappropriate!" Ruby hummed in agreement despite not being entirely clear on what Weiss was talking about. "I mean, who do they think they are? Even if they're my friends, what they did was unacceptable!" Weiss insisted.

"Totally, Weiss." Ruby knew from experience that one shouldn't really argue with Weiss when she was drunk. A couple years ago it had landed Ruby in the dog house. _Literally_. It was a long story. Noticing a dainty hand reaching across the counter, Ruby quickly snatched the glass from Weiss's hands before she could refill it once more. "I think you might have had enough already."

"Ugh, you're right. I'm turning into my mother." She whined and dropped her head onto the counter. "This is why I'm alone!" She cried dramatically.

"Come on, Weiss! You're not alone!" Ruby placed a reassuring hand on her back, rubbing up and down in a comforting manner. "You've got me, don't you?" Weiss turned her head to look up at her, her lips pursing in thought before she scoffed at some ridiculous idea that must have crossed her mind only because she was inebriated.

"I love you, Ruby, but I can't have children with you." Ruby seemed surprised by the response, but wasn't able to comment before Weiss's whining returned in full force. "I need a husband, but who would ever want to marry a woman like me?" Ruby was going to reassure her once more, but was distracted by her scroll buzzing in her dress's pocket. (Because she was never going to wear something without at least one pocket.)

 

**{Yang}: We're gonna have sex so maybe u should stay with Weiss Cream ;P**

 

Ruby rolled her eyes and replied with a message complaining about how annoying it was that Yang felt so comfortable in relinquishing her hormonal misadventures to her younger sister. She sent another soon after demanding that Yang explain what had happened, lest Ruby burn their plane tickets home. Yang called her bluff and did not reply after that. Ruby could only assume what might be the cause of that.

"Woe is me!" Weiss whined, reaching again for the nearby bottle of wine. Ruby quickly grabbed it and placed it just out of arm's reach.

"Okay, Weiss! That's it!" Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss's waist and pulled her out of her seat, dragging her towards the main hall. "I'm taking you up to your bedroom, and you're gonna sleep this off!" Ruby declared, her stubbornness pretty much making it a fact.

"But Ruby!" Weiss whined as she clumsily dragged her feet in a poor attempt to walk. "I don't love you in that way! You're like my sisterrrr!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"


	2. Late Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags included: Oral sex, Vaginal fingering

Why is it that she always got the most done so late at night? Blake gave a frustrated sigh when she glanced at the computer's clock once more. It was almost one in the morning and she still buzzed with ideas, with sudden motivation to get through a work pile. She had promised her father that she would help him with White Fang activities now that it was peaceful again. This meant that every so often she got to help with the planning of events. It usually wasn't a problem since she had plenty of free time in between hunts, but this time a lot had been going on in other parts of her life and she was only now getting around to it; with only a week until her self-assigned deadline.

She groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as it slowly started to overpower her work drive. She looked over scripts again, skimmed over dossiers, and relaxed in her chair as she found herself satisfied with what she had so far. She really shouldn't have put it off for so long, even if Yang had insisted going to Patch for her birthday, and Weiss had that big gala, and Ruby got sick, then Yang got sick (and goodness was a sick Yang time-consuming)....it had been a hectic month. Checking the time again with just about the expected answer, (which was way too late) Blake stood from her seat and closed her laptop. She stretched her arms in the air, a small satisfied noise breaking the silence of the apartment as she did so. The silence returned and she relished it for a moment. It was rare for her to get a decent length of time alone. Living with Yang had been a dream and she wouldn't change it for anything, but the girl was clingy and loud. Of course, Blake didn't mind, but Yang's boisterous attitude-along with her sister's-made Blake appreciate the moments of silence.

She knew she had to get to bed at some point, though. She made her way across the living room and down the hall, the sound of Yang's snores becoming more distinct as she grew closer. They teetered off and were quickly replaced by incoherent mumbles and Blake felt her stomach sink. She didn't want to assume, but that was usually a sign of an unpleasant dream. For years now Yang had been plagued by nightmares, no doubt from the trauma she had gone through that terrible day of Beacon's fall. Blake quietly opened the door, preparing herself for the worst.

Hesitant relief settled in as Yang seemed to be sleeping peacefully, a rare occurrence. She was rolled over on her right side, the blankets scattered messily over the bed. Only a portion of her was even covered. Blake smiled, amused by the sight of her girlfriend so disheveled. Yang snored and sputtered before mumbling a bit more, her brow tightening with an unpleasant expression. _So much for a good night's sleep_ , Blake thought with a sigh. Poor thing.

Blake slipped off her shirt and her jeans before rifling through her dresser for a set of pajamas. Yang had always slept topless with nothing but a pair of shorts, but Blake still felt strange about it. Even if they had already seen each other naked plenty of times. Satisfied with a set of paw print t-shirt and shorts, Blake climbed onto the bed and began her attempt at straightening out the covers. Yang grumbled in her sleep and spun around to her other side, slumping forward a bit with no right arm to support her. Blake huffed in amusement and leaned down a bit to kiss her forehead.

"I told you not to stay up too late." Yang muttered, her eyes fluttering open. Blake hummed in acknowledgment and gently pushed Yang's messy hair away from her face. "Couldn't leave it unfinished?" Yang added with a small smirk, though it drifted since she was still half asleep.

"Were you having a bad dream?" Blake asked softly, ignoring Yang's gentle teasing. The blonde's expression fell and her eyes moved away.

"I...think it was about Zwei." Blake laughed at the unexpected response, earning an insistent look from Yang. "I'm serious! Zwei got, like, superpowers and could talk. And he kept saying you were a cat."

"Oookay?" Blake raised a brow, hiding giggles behind tight lips. Yang lifted her hand to rub her eyes, ebbing away her remaining grogginess.

"No, like....you were an actual literal cat. And I was just imagining you as this beautiful woman the whole time. And everyone else thought I was crazy." She laughed at herself and rested her hand over her forehead. "My talking dog called me a lunatic." Blake's failed in holding back a soft chuckle and despite how small it was, Yang beamed at her reaction.

"Well, I'm glad you weren't having a nightmare." Blake told her as she twisted her hips to lay down. Her back hit the mattress and Yang's hand grabbed hers, and both were equally effective at making the tension in her muscles disappear. Blake rolled onto her side to face Yang, reaching down to pull the blanket over her.

"I'm glad you're not a cat." Yang said as she slid closer. "I don't think my family would approve of me dating a cat." She giggled.

"A cat _faunus_ is fine, I hope." Blake hummed as she closed her eyes.

"Come on, you know it is. Ruby and dad both love you." Yang assured her. Her hand tightened around Blake's, prompting her to open her eyes again. Yang looked serious now, vulnerability in her eyes. Blake recognized that look immediately; she had it the first time she ever confessed. "Even if my family was like that, if they did hate faunus..." She hesitated and moved the slightest bit closer. "...it wouldn't matter because I love you."

"Yang..." Blake felt her face heat up and she made an unconscious attempt at burying her face in her pillow. "Why do you have to say something so sweet when I'm so tired?" She groaned. Yang chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her nose.

"Good night, Blake." With that Yang let go of her hand and rolled over to her other side, leaving a stunned Blake to stare awkwardly at her back.

"I hate you." Blake huffed. She could hear Yang stifle a laugh and pouted, not really feeling like going to sleep _now_. Blake moved closer to Yang's back and ever so softly trailed her fingers over Yang's waist, smirking when she felt her tense.

"Blake?" Yang lifted her head to glance over shoulder, but only saw Blake's silken black hair as the faunus moved closer to press her lips between Yang's shoulders. Blake received a small gasp for the soft touch and the sound encouraged her to continue. "Blake, what time is it?" Yang asked her, her voice shaking slightly.

"One in the morning, just about." Blake answered her and Yang shivered at the feeling of her warm breath on her bare back.

"Aren't you tired?" Blake only hummed in reply as she pressed another kiss against her back, the muscles contorting as Yang squirmed. Blake dragged her hand up Yang's toned stomach and brushed against her breasts, hesitating to cross a certain line until she said it was okay. Yang tilted her head back and Blake lifted herself over her, looking down at her with desire.

"We haven't done anything in a while." Blake reminded her. Yang took a breath as she raised her arm to run her hand through Blake's hair. She smiled and rolled onto her back.

"I mean...we sort of had a go in Weiss's bathroom." Yang reminded her with a flirtatious grin. "Then the hotel bathroom?" She hummed, her grin widening. Blake groaned in annoyance.

"Are you arguing when I'm horny and begging you?" She asked as she swung her leg over Yang's lap, straddling her and consequently knocking the blankets off of them both.

"To be fair, you're not exactly begging yet." Yang replied with a laugh. Blake frowned and trailed her hands down Yang's waist to come together just below her navel. The sensation made her shudder.

"Can we _pretty please_ have sex, Dragon?" Blake purred as she leaned in to kiss Yang's ear. "I'll do whatever you want next time~"

"Agh, curse you Belladonna! Attacking me with a combined nickname and false promises! How could I ever resist?" Yang exclaimed dramatically before pulling Blake into a warm kiss. Blake melted into her touch and pulled her closer with both hands. "I'll have you know that I would have tackled you if both arms were at maximum efficiency." Yang warned her after pulling away.

"I believe you." Blake hummed and kissed her again. Yang's hand lifted to Blake's chest, groping her before pulling away to tear off Blake's pajama shirt. Their lips met again with heat and Yang's fingers drifted over Blake's nipple. She rolled the nipple under her thumb and Blake shivered against her touch.

Blake pulled away for a moment, smiling as Yang tried to follow. She grabbed the blonde's shorts and tugged them down along with her underwear, tossing the garments over the edge of the bed. Blake slipped off her own bottoms and discarded them just as carelessly. Yang reached out to her and Blake happily kissed her again, her hands wandering further past Yang's hips. Her knees lifted as Blake's hands trailed down her thighs, taking her time.

"Blake." Yang broke their kiss and locked eyes with her partner, a small smirk creeping onto her swollen lips. "Turn around and sit on my face."

"You could at least be a little more subtle about it." Blake groaned as her face grew red.

"Why, though?" Yang whined, though she was smiling as Blake complied and began turning herself around. "What's so wrong with me wanting to eat yo-MMPH!" Yang was quite rudely interrupted by Blake's soft, dripping cunt being shoved into her face, but she'd be lying if she claimed that she minded.

One hand gripped Blake's ass as Yang dug in, Blake's sigh of pleasure encouraging her. Yang's tongue pushed forward inside of Blake before swirling, every pass sending electric jolts up her back. Blake's hips pressed back instinctively. As much as Yang enjoyed eating out her lover, she wasn't in the mood for this to be a one-sided venture. She grabbed Blake's hand and pulled it to her center, encouraging Blake to return the favor. Yang moaned softly against her as the faunus gently rubbed her clit. Blake leaned forward and hooked her left arm around Yang's leg as her right hand methodically stoked the fire.

"Yannng..." A spasm ran through her whole body when Yang's tongue flicked over her clit unexpectedly, ultimately adding it to the vague pattern she had made. Blake decided to counterattack by slipping one of her fingers inside of Yang, still rubbing her clit with her other. Yang's hips lifted, instantly begging for more. Blake added another finger and slowly began thrusting with them, causing Yang to moan against her.

Yang's hand clenched and her nails left red trails over Blake's ass. She moaned again, louder this time, but still put all of her effort into treating Blake. Blake who was moaning more frequently now and rocking her hips against Yang's mouth. Blake's fingers pushed deeper and she brought her lips around Yang's clit and sucked, catching the blonde by surprise. Yang bucked her hips with a deep moan before doing the same to Blake as if it was some sort of competition. Blake's back arched and she let out a shaky moan as she grew closer. Her hips rolled against Yang's mouth, which worked diligently as she caught on to Blake's rising pleasure. Blake's fingers dropped to the sheets, halting their ministrations as she became lost in pleasure.

Like a rubber band snapping back Blake's body suddenly went rigid and her whole body shuddered as her climax ran through her like a wave. Yang's hand quickly lowered between her own legs, her fingers working fast to finish herself off and catch up. Blake lifted herself as her orgasm passed and relished the sounds Yang made as she neared her own. Her abs clenched as her hips lifted and she threw her head back as spasms spread through her entire body. With a last guttural moan her body twitched and she sank into the bed. She let out a large sigh and lifted her hand above her head, a wide smile gracing her lips.

"Okay..." Her voice was weak as she spoke and she cleared her throat before continuing. "That was worth the headache I'm gonna have tomorrow." She finished with a hoarse laugh.

"You mean later." Blake hummed as she leaned over to kiss her, not at all bothered to taste herself on Yang's tongue. Yang eagerly returned the affection, but drew back with an irritated sigh.

"I'm exhausted now. Thanks." She grumbled, only half-serious. Sex was rarely a bother, even at one in the morning.

"You are _very_ welcome." Blake replied with an amused smile. Her gaze flickered to Yang's hand, still visibly slick from pleasuring herself. Blake reached over with a mischievous smirk and lifted Yang's hand to her lips, meticulously licking off every thick drop. She moaned as the taste hit her tongue, her eyes sliding closed in bliss.

"Fuck..." Yang groaned at the sight. "Why do you have to be so sexy?" She laughed as she pulled Blake in for another kiss. Blake glanced towards their alarm clock, curious about the time. One fourty seven am...

"Yang, we should go to sleep." Blake told her through a stifled moan as Yang trailed kisses down her neck.

"Nope. This is revenge for you being selfish earlier." Yang told her, smirking against her alabaster skin.

"Yang...it's almost two now." Blake protested vocally, though she didn't try too hard to move away. Yang's hand trailed down her side and over her hips to grab her ass, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"You shouldn't have gotten me turned on again, Belladonna." Yang purred against her throat. "I'm not letting you sleep tonight."


	3. Wet Fur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags included: Shower sex, Oral sex, Vaginal fingering, Biting

"Yang, I already apologized." Blake whined as she hugged her partner from behind, peering over her shoulder as the girl cooked a few eggs. The night before, or rather earlier that morning, Yang had insisted on going another round at nearly two in the morning. Blake had agreed, of course, but ended up passing out while playing bottom. It was embarrassing, and Yang's playful teasing wasn't helping that.

"You realize you're never living this down, right?" Yang laughed.

"It was two in the morning!" Blake exclaimed defensively, pulling away from Yang and crossing her arms. "I told you that I was too tired!"

"I'm just pulling your tail, Blakey." Yang assured her with a small kiss on the cheek. She lifted the pan from the stove and discarded their eggy breakfast onto a plate. "If it makes you feel better, I promise I won't tell the others." It really didn't, but nevertheless Blake appreciated her partner sparing her from a torturous death by embarrassment.

The two of them sat down with their plates, and Blake eagerly consumed the eggs. She must have worked up an appetite last night; she was starving. Yang chuckled and calmly ate hers, though her eyes remained focused on her girlfriend across the table. Blake didn't fail to notice her staring intently, her cheeks growing warm when she did.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked, confronting the blonde about her indulgence. Yang chuckled and leaned forward with her head on one hand, smirking.

"Cuz you're so damn cute, that's why." Blake rolled her eyes at the response, even if she was expecting it.

" _You're_ so damn thirsty." Blake replied back with a small smirk. Yang laughed and leaned back in her chair with a subtle nod.

"Well, what can you expect? Just a few hours ago you fell asleep on me." Yang teased with a wide grin. Blake flushed hot and stammered her defense, her ears folding back in annoyance.

"I-I _told_ you, I was tired!" She groaned and lowered her face in embarrassment. Yang laughed again, only amused by her partner's suffering. "You're terrible to me." Blake muttered with an amused smile despite herself. Yang simply ate another forkful of eggs, a stupid grin on her face. Blake hummed in thought and narrowed her eyes as she looked away.

"You have the thinking look." Yang pointed out. "Should I be worried?" She asked cautiously. Blake smirked and set her fork down on her plate before leaning forward on both arms.

"I was planning on taking a shower after breakfast." Blake told her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Yang raised one brow. "You could join me." Blake suggested with a soft smirk. A short laugh mostly to ease tension came from Yang, with wide eyes and bright cheeks.

"That's a...very tempting offer." She conceded with a breathy chuckle. She gently set her fork down on the table and leaned forward. "So what prompted such a wonderful idea?" She asked with a wide grin.

"I just thought I should make up for last night." Blake purred. Yang jolted when she felt the faunus bump their legs under the table, her toes absently playing with the fabric of Yang's pajama bottoms. Blake leaned forward with her head in her hands, fluttering her lashes flirtatiously.

"Well," Yang awkwardly cleared her throat. She pushed her plate forward suddenly and scooted the chair back, making to leave. "I'm done whenever you are." She said quickly, eagerly standing and pushing in her chair. Blake giggled and decided to take her time now, if only to take advantage of this rare opportunity to tease.

So Blake grabbed a bit of eggs and placed the fork in her mouth, purposefully wrapping her lips tight around it before sliding it out with a ridiculously overplayed moan of delight. Yang laughed anxiously.

"Now you're just teasing me." Blake's golden eyes focused on her with clear childish delight. She stuck out her tongue and slowly dragged it over the underside of the utensil.

"I'll show you a whole new meaning of 'foodgasm'." She cooed. A short burst of laughter was quickly stopped in its tracks in case any sense of victory had been implied.

"Nope. I'm ignoring that." Yang turned on her heels and quickly fled down the main hall, her hands covering her mouth to restrain laughter. Blake chuckled to herself and set her fork aside before following. She couldn't make Yang wait _too_ long, but timing was key in the art of seduction. Not that she _needed_ to seduce her. It was just more fun this way.

Yang was already stripping when Blake opened the bathroom door. The blonde froze as if she hadn't intended to be seen this way. Her deer in the headlights expression quickly changed into a grin and she inconspicuously lifted her arms in a feigned stretch to show off her body.

"Hey," Yang grabbed Blake's waist and pulled her into a warm kiss, sighing against her as if a fog had been lifted from between them. When their lips came apart Yang was grinning, which seemed so perfect that Blake felt her heart flutter. "Turn the water on so we can get nice and wet." A comment like that would usually receive an eye roll in response, but for some reason Blake was feeling the puns this morning.

"You're lucky you're cute." With a gentle tease Blake turned away from her and reached down to the bath's faucet. Her feline ears flicked downward at the loud rush of water, though quickly grew accustomed to it. Behind her Blake felt Yang's hands glide over her ass and heard the sound of her pleased hiss. Yang grew impatient as the water heated and her hands pulled Blake's shorts down to her ankles. Blake gasped in surprise and instinctively reached to pull them back up, but Yang stopped her.

"Just do your thing, Blakey." Yang told her with a calm tone. Both hands grabbed Blake's fleshy bottom and Yang placed multiple kisses around the area. "I'll just be back here, doing _my_ thing." With no more words, Yang eagerly pressed her face into Blake's pussy, carelessly moving her tongue without strategy. Blake cried out and grabbed the shower's glass door to brace herself, causing it to rattle from the force.

"Y-Yang! Just...wait a minute!" Blake objected, wanting to at least start the shower before things got too heated. Yang listened, pulling away and trailing kisses over Blake's tail bone and lower back. Blake allowed herself to take a breath before shooting Yang an insincere glare.

With one flick of the faucet's knob the shower turned on and Blake slipped off her top. She stepped into the bath and Yang eagerly followed. The rush of warm water over their skin was relaxing, and Blake silently praised herself for the idea. Yang's arms wrapped around her from behind, both hands freely groping Blake's chest. Yang leaned her head forward and pressed her lips against Blake's neck, leading a trail down to her shoulder. Blake reached her hand back to grab Yang's head, her other grabbing onto the blonde's leg.

Yang's left hand descended slowly over dark curls and the pad of her finger dragged over the sensitive bud that was swollen with arousal. Blake gasped and her hips pressed against Yang's instinctually. Yang chuckled and leaned forward, nibbling on the soft skin of Blake's neck before pushing her fingers farther down. Her first and third finger spread Blake's lower lips, allowing her to easily slide in her second. A shaky moan came from the faunus in front of her, the sound bouncing off tile walls.

"Did you like that?" Yang asked her with a soft growl. Her finger thrusted deeper into Blake and she quivered in Yang's grasp. Yang bit her earlobe and thrusted again, this time adding a second finger inside. Blake whined and moved her hips without thinking. "Do you like having my fingers inside you?" Yang asked her with a small grunt as she put more effort into her thrust.

"Y-Yeah..." Blake answered breathlessly, moaning deeply. Yang's fingers dug deep inside of her, pushing against the upper wall as they pulled out. Blake whimpered and arched her back, pressing her chest into Yang's grasp. Yang's fingers moved faster and Blake's legs shook unsteadily, prompting her to brace herself against the shower wall. She cried out from the force as Yang pressed her against the wall and picked up her pace.

"I love the sounds you make." Yang growled into her ear. She pressed against Blake's back, the sensation of Yang's chest pressed against her only turning her on more. Blake was happy to oblige Yang's personal little kink by letting out her voice once more. Her moan bounced off the walls, making it sound louder than it really was. Yang gave a pleased groan and her fingers moved faster.

"Yang..." Blake moaned, rocking against the wall from Yang's instinctual thrusts. "Y-Yang, I'm c-close..." Blake shuddered as her pleasure rose, a warm tingle running through her body. She was so close to the peak, and Yang wasn't about to stop.

"Come for me, Blake." Yang grunted against her skin. Her fingers moved roughly and didn't seem to be slowing down at all. Blake slammed her hand against the shower wall, giving a shuddering moan as her pleasure crested. Her voice grew in pitch and she arched against the wall, pushing her hips back down against Yang's hand. With a sharp jerk and one last twitch her legs gave out underneath her. Yang caught her and easily kept her upright. She turned around in Yang's arms to kiss her.

"I love you." She hummed with a dopey smile. Yang laughed and kissed her more passionately, still driving for a much needed release. She lifted Blake against her and pressed her back into the wall. She pulled away with a grin, her eyes cloudy with arousal.

"Show me." Blake shuddered at the tone in her voice. She kissed Yang once more before trailing her kisses down Yang's front. She cupped the blonde's breasts as her lips trailed between them. She smirked as a small whine reached her sharp ears. Blake glanced up as her hands slid down Yang's waist, heart racing from the sight of her flushed face and hungry eyes. Yang's hands gently threaded through her hair, her left hand stroking Blake's ear.

Blake gently bit down on the skin of her thigh, her hands indulgently squeezing Yang's ass. She gasped when Blake's tongue touched her, the talented muscle teasing her clit and lapping up her juices before they hit the shower floor. Yang was always liberal with the noises she made, and with the echoing of a bathroom Blake had to lower her ears because it was so loud.

"Fuck, Blake!" Yang's grip on her hair tightened and Blake was pushed closer in some desperate attempt for more than she could give. Blake slid two of her fingers inside of Yang and still continued with her tongue, the added pressure earning her a long moan from her girlfriend. "Yeah, right...right there..." Yang moaned encouragements through heavy breaths. Her right hand slammed into the shower door to brace herself, the loud rattle startling Blake.

"That hurt my ears, you know." Blake playfully chided her without stopping her fingers. Yang stammered a half-assed apology and promptly pulled Blake's head back to her. Blake happily took the hint and wrapped her lips around Yang's clit, sucking hard.

"Oh, gosh...ffffuuuuck..." Blake relished the feeling of Yang losing herself in her grasp. In the several long years they'd been together it never got old. "Blake, don't...stop..." Yang whimpered above her. Blake couldn't think of any reason why she would stop, so that instruction was pretty simple to follow. Yang leaned forward as her abs clenched, her release so tantalizingly close. Her moans grew short and followed each other in quick succession. Blake moved her fingers harder, digging inside of her in the most pleasurable way.

A jolt ran through Yang and her noises stopped abruptly, replaced by a sharp whine. She shook in Blake's hands and her walls squeezed down on Blake's fingers, grasping desperately for anything more. Her grip on Blake's head loosened and the faunus pulled away to support her and prevent her from collapsing. Yang leaned against her, panting softly with a wide smile. Blake held her there, waiting patiently for her to come back down. Yang laughed at herself and stood on her own now, smiling down at Blake.

"Good thing we're in the shower." She quipped. Blake scoffed at her, smiling in amusement. Yang's hand pushed wet hair from Blake's face before pulling her into a kiss. Blake wrapped her arms around Yang and pulled her close, their bodies pressing flush against each other.

"We should actually shower now." Blake told her when their kiss broke. Yang pouted playfully before reaching to grab her shampoo. She handed it off to Blake, remembering to leave her cybernetic arm off for this; it was waterproof, but not immune to soap. She stepped out of the shower just for a second to set it down, coming back in to find Blake staring at the shampoo bottle with a conflicted expression.

"Something wrong, Kitten?" Blake jumped, startled by Yang's interruption of her thoughts. Yang's hand slipped into the crook of her neck and she pulled Blake closer, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Smiling, Blake explained herself, glancing down at the shampoo again.

"I never really thought about it, but..." She looked back up at Yang, not with guilt or pity, but with concern. "It must have been hard, getting used to doing things with just one hand." Yang seemed surprised, but her expression faded into an amused smile.

"Well, yeah." Yang rolled her eyes and turned around. "Have you ever tried to wash your hair with one hand?" Blake took her hint and squeezed some of the shampoo onto her hands before putting it back. "Or change clothes? Man, or cook? My dad had to cook everything for me. I felt like a little kid again." Yang continued her complaints as Blake's hands ran through her hair.

"You didn't enjoy that?" Blake wasn't really surprised by that. Yang liked having independence, and she could understand why it would be so annoying to need other people's help. Blake had felt that way several times in her life.

"Not really." Yang admitted softly. "Back then I felt like a waste of space, like I was just holding everyone back. I didn't hate it because I wanted to do it myself, it was more like...I didn't want him to waste his time on me." Blake's hands slowed and she quickly brushed it off as though she was done. Yang turned back around to rinse her hair, watching Blake carefully for her reaction.

"That sounds terrible." Blake muttered, unsure of anything else she could say. Yang's smile was one of reassurance, not the amusement or cockiness that she usually portrayed.

"I was in a bad place then, but I'm better now." Yang stepped closer and grabbed Blake's hand. "I'm happy, Blake. Happier than I think I've ever been." She lifted Blake's hand, bringing the knuckles to her lips. "And it's because of you." She added with a whisper. Blake smiled, touched by Yang's words.

"I feel the same way, Yang." She leaned into her, nuzzling against her neck. "And I want to keep making you happy for as long as you'll have me."

"I'll always want you around, Blake. I've never _not_ wanted you around." She moved her hand to Blake's head, pulling her closer almost desperately as if she might disappear if she didn't. "I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not a huge fan of this chapter. Probably my least favorite.  
> Just know, friends; water is a terrible lubricant. Shower sex is seriously annoying irl


	4. Flying Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags included: Bondage, Vaginal fingering, Oral sex, Implied past sexual assault

There was something poetic about romance novels. The cheesy ones that are barely worth your money but you buy them anyway because you have that slightest glimmer of hope that this one might be decent. Blake was not exactly surprised that it wasn't. The one she was already halfway through was just as cringey and unrealistic as the last, but that was okay. She wasn't disappointed about it, more so annoyed that she had yet to find one good enough to justify her guilty pleasure to her girlfriend. This guilty pleasure she had been feeding for years now.

It had, unsurprisingly, started when she hit puberty. A fourteen year old Blake would read overly dramatic stories of a dream romance, thankfully not as racy as the ones she read nowadays. It had died down for a while once she joined the more radical branch of the White Fang, but only because of a particularly controlling partner who did not appreciate her passion for escaping reality. It certainly didn't help that he was of the mindset that love was simply passion and was nothing worth cherishing.

That only proved how blind he had been. Love had brightened Blake's world as if she had been living with the lights off for years. It was a reason to get out of bed in the morning, and a reason to fight. Unfortunately it seemed that most romance authors had no idea what love was like. A few thought it was just sex and attraction, others thought that hating somebody was secretly loving them. That one was particularly annoying.

"Blaaake!" Yang's voice called out as the front door opened, announcing to the entire building that she was home. "I've got a present~" Blake's ears perked and she slipped a bookmark in before setting her novel aside.

"What is it?" She asked, watching with interest as Yang entered the living room with a plastic bag. Blake's curiosity quickly faded as she noticed the logo on the bag looked like something from a shop not entirely "kid-friendly". She could only hope Yang hadn't picked up something too far fetched.

"First, there's this." Yang reached into the bag and pulled out a paper cover book. She held it up so Blake could read the cover, grinning proudly. It was a romance novel, but not one she had even thought existed. On the cover was typical romance cover art with a dramatic kiss, but Blake quickly noticed the pair of ears on top of the girl's head.

It wasn't too out of the ordinary for a romance novel to feature two faunus protagonists, but the male character did not look like a faunus. Of course, Blake knew that some faunus were hard to recognize, but in a story you'd expect them to make it obvious.

"It's about an Atlesian elite who falls in love with a faunus and starts to have a whole new perspective on life." Yang explained, clearly reading off the back. "I thought you might like it." She offered the book to Blake, who hesitantly accepted it and looked it over.

"Because she's a faunus?" Blake replied with an accusatory look.

"Because it's a faunus and human. Like us." Blake's eyes widened and she suddenly felt guilty for her harsh response. "I mean, I'm not rich, or a dude for that matter, but I haven't seen a romance novel that's interracial, so I thought it was cool." Yang's smile cracked into a grin. "Not to mention, I opened it up to see if it was any good. It gets pretty juicy."

"I appreciate the thought, Yang." Blake thanked her with warm cheeks, making a mental note to read it after she was done with her current book. "Was that all?"

"Oh! Well, me and Ruby found an adult shop, right? So we thought we'd look inside for shits and giggles." Yang explained with a smile as she pulled the next item out of the bag. A package of comfort rope. "I thought we might spice things up a bit." She declared with a playful smirk.

"No." Blake answered immediately. Yang's excited expression vanished immediately into wide, violet, puppy dog eyes (though she could never hope to rival her sister in such a matter).

"Aww, come on, Blake!" She whined, dropping to her knees and scooting towards Blake. She grabbed the faunus' knees and kissed one, as if worshipping a goddess. "You remember a couple weeks ago? You said you'd do anything I wanted the next time we had sex. Well, the next time was just boring normal sex so let's do something crazy this time!" She encouraged with bright eyes. Blake's expression fell, however.

"You think normal sex is boring?" She hadn't meant to sound hurt; she wasn't. She just wanted to know why Yang had never mentioned it to her.

"What? No!" Yang quickly shook her head, sitting back on her heels. "Of course not! I love normal sex!" Blake raised an eyebrow, waiting for the but. " _But_ it might be nice to try something new?" Yang suggested with a hesitant smile. Blake crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes in thought as she considered it for a minute.

It wasn't as though she was strictly against the idea, she was only hesitant because she had never really entertained the thought before. She wasn't entirely sure where she stood on the matter. She already knew that she enjoyed having Yang in control, but to have her _that much_ in control? The last time she had ever been restrained was...

No. She trusted Yang with her life. Now Blake was quite keen to the idea, if only to prove something to herself. She sighed and sat up. "Fine." Yang's face lit back up in excitement and Blake was quick to keep her from getting overzealous. "But let's get a few things straight first..."

\---

Blake took in a deep breath to calm her nerves, but Yang wasn't exactly helping. Her body tensed every time Yang touched her, and the damn woman was doing it on purpose. She'd snicker every time Blake flinched.

"Yang, I have every right to change my mind." Blake threatened her, tugging sharply against the rope that kept her arms firmly to her sides. Yang panicked, though Blake only knew because her wandering hands froze and pulled away. She couldn't see a damn thing with the blindfold covering her eyes.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Yang apologized softly from in front of her. Her lips pressed against Blake's without warning, and the faunus had no chance to return the affection before Yang pulled away from her. She could feel Yang's hands on her shoulders, trailing fingers down her restrained arms with purpose. "You're just so beautiful and I want to touch you." Blake silently cursed her and her sweet, _cheesy_ , words, yet was eternally grateful for them.

"You can, just...be more considerate." Blake shuddered as Yang's hands moved to her bare breasts, gently teasing them as if this was their first time all over again. Yang's lips trailed over her neck, leaving a path of gentle kisses down to her collar. Blake bit back a small moan as the combined sensations made her stomach flip.

"I love you, Blake." Yang whispered against her skin. Those four words were something Blake once thought she didn't deserve. She was so thankful that Yang hadn't cared.

"I love you too." Blake replied breathlessly, her head swimming from this unfamiliar vulnerability. Yang's trail of kisses ran through the middle of Blake's chest and down her stomach, nipping at the skin on her hips. Blake jolted from the unexpected bite and giggled as her body relaxed again. She understood why Yang found it amusing to make her jump, and it wasn't as though the surprises annoyed her.

"I'm going to touch you now." Yang whispered against her ear before kissing her, staying long enough this time for Blake to reciprocate. Blake knew what to prepare herself for; Yang hadn't meant the soft kisses and groping that she had been enjoying before, that much was obvious.

Blake moaned into her partner's mouth as Yang's fingers gently stroked her between her thighs. Out of habit she tried to move her arms, to wrap them around Yang's neck and pull her closer, but she was quickly reminded of the rope keeping her from doing so. She was surprised that it didn't annoy her; rather, it only turned her on more knowing that she was completely at Yang's mercy. It was thrilling in a strangely pleasant way. Perhaps it was the simple knowledge that Yang would stop in a heartbeat if Blake told her to.

Yang dipped a finger inside of Blake just as she purposefully pulled away and broke their kiss. She no doubt relished in the sound of Blake's low moan, kissing her throat as she bent her finger towards herself. A shudder ran through Blake's entire body and a switch clicked in her head. With heavy breaths and a wavering voice, she leaned against Yang's shoulder and begged for more.

"Hmm...fuck, you're hot." Yang hummed as she pushed in a second digit. It was a start, but Blake still needed more. She needed Yang to fuck her senseless, to leave her a quivering mess. Blake whimpered and pulled her body forward in some blind and lustful attempt to _take_ more.

"More." Blake demanded with a breathy moan. Her hips moved on their own against Yang's hand, clambering for her to take some control. This did not escape Yang's notice and she stopped her movements completely, grabbing Blake's ass to keep her from moving on her own. "Yang, please..." Blake begged her, her crotch burning for release.

" _I_ decide things here, Kitten." Yang reminded her, undoubtedly grinning from ear to ear at the sight of her lover helpless and begging. "That means I decide when I'm gonna finish you off." She paused and leaned in to Blake's faunus ears rather than her human ones. "You understand?" Blake whimpered at the odd sensation of Yang's breath on her ears and they flicked back. She nodded slowly, her senses coming back to her after the halt in pleasure. "Good." Yang emphasized her response by pressing her fingers firmly against Blake's upper wall and her palm against her clit, causing the girl to throw her head back with a moan.

She kissed Blake roughly, sucking the faunus back into the dizzying state she was in just a minute ago. Their tongues greeted each other with a shared moan between the both of them and Yang broke the kiss to pull Blake's lip back in her teeth. Her fingers picked up their pace and thrusted into her with purpose in each lap, continuously adding fuel to the fire in Blake's stomach. Blake moaned into their kiss and instinctively moved her hips in time with Yang's rhythm, though the blonde had no objections this time.

" _Yang_..." Blake moaned her name as their kiss broke, the only reason being the need for oxygen. Yang came right back with as much fervor as she was delivering with her left hand. Her palm angled upwards to press into Blake's clit once more and that was the final drop before her pleasure overflowed. Blake's shuddering moan was lost to Yang's hungry kiss, but the spasms washing through her body were obvious.

Yang kept moving her fingers with just as much energy as before, despite added resistance with Blake's walls clenching tightly as the muscles constricted sporadically. Blake's legs shook and gave out under her, her ass dropping to her heels. Yang reluctantly withdrew her hand and broke the kiss, a wide smirk on her face as she lifted Blake's blindfold.

"As awesome as I promised?" Yang asked her with excitement in her eyes. Blake took in a shaky breath to collect herself before nodding, smiling wide.

"It was great." She confirmed. Yang pumped her fist in victory before reaching around Blake to untie her. Ropes fell from fair skin and Blake freely rubbed her arms.

"You're pretty hot when you beg, have I told you that?" Yang mentioned with a cocky grin, the one she always had afterwards. Blake rolled her eyes with an amused smile. A long time ago she might have found it annoying, the way Yang teased her, but now it reminded her just how much she cared about her partner.

"Only every time I do it." Blake grabbed the rope from Yang's hands, smiling mischievously. Yang easily noticed the look in her eye and raised her hands defensively.

"I know that look. Don't do anything hasty now." Yang stumbled backward as Blake came closer, her eyes alight with mischievous desire. Blake paused in consideration before ultimately tossing the rope aside. Yang happily played along as Blake pulled down her shorts, slowly trailing kisses up Yang's legs before coming to her final destination. "Fu-uuck..." Yang's head tilted back in ecstasy, her right hand supporting her weight as her left threaded through Blake's hair. "Oh my-Blake, have I ever...mnn, ever told you how a-amazing that tongue is?"

"It may have come up." Blake pulled away only for a second to reply, but was quickly pulled back to continue. It was true that her tongue was a bit unique. A genetic trait had made it a bit rougher than a human's tongue; her mother had it too. It also didn't hurt that she could bend it quite a few different ways.

"Blake...oh, baby..." Yang roughly bit down on her lip to muffle her noises, possibly busting it. Blake was a bit too focused on what was directly in front of her, although still Yang. She swerved her tongue across before flicking it up over her clit, snapping the last string that held Yang aloft. " _Ohhhh, **yes**_!" Her legs tightened around Blake's head, though that did not dissuade her from continuing through Yang's waves of pleasure. Her abs tensed and she curled forward, shaking as climax consumed her.

Blake eased off and soon Yang relaxed, collapsing backwards onto the bed. Blake moved up beside her, a content smile gracing her lips as the two cuddled up together out of habit. Yang's chest still shuddered as she took uneven breaths and her eyes shined happily as she met Blake's.

"I hope you don't mind if I take a quick cat nap." Yang chuckled, reaching over to pull Blake closer to her.

"Seriously?" Blake smliled despite her attempt at feigning annoyance. Yang's eyes fluttered closed, completely ignoring her anyway. Blake scoffed and gently ran her hand over Yang's hair, taking care not to catch her fingers. "Sweet dreams." Yang smirked and cracked one eye open.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be there."

 


	5. Deja Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags included: Oral sex, Vaginal fingering, Teasing, Spanking, Outdoor sex, Hand & Finger kink, Ear Rubs
> 
> Also poorly written dirty talk.  
> I'm sorry I'm so bad at this xD

The sound of gunshots barely drowned out the grimm's growls and howls of pain. One turned too late to have any chance of defending itself from the blade that ripped through it. Another wolf lunged on one of the huntresses, only to find her gone before its eyes in a small fog. The blade digging into its back revealed the cruel trick as nothing more than a distracting semblance, but it was already too late for the creature. More shots went off and the cracking of bones followed with each, the victim of these flying into a tree. It fell to the ground, singed by dust, before shattering into nothingness.

The cocking of a gauntlet echoed in the rapidly emptying clearing. Yang raised her fists and stared down yet another beowulf, this one merely five feet away. She was prepared, already clenching her fists in anticipation. It scraped a foot against the ground as it prepared to charge, but was struck down before it got anywhere. It fell forward, revealing the dark blade in its back and the huntress responsible a foot farther. Blake pulled Gambol Shroud back into her hand with the attached ribbon, smirking up at her partner as she holstered her weapon.

"Whoa." Yang stared with wide eyes. "I just got major deja vu." Immediately catching on, Blake smirked and placed a hand on her hip.

"Let me guess; you could've taken him?" A short burst of laughter came from the blonde, though she crossed her arms defensively.

"As a matter of fact, Miss Belladonna, yes. I could have." She declared proudly. She lowered her arms and looked around, stretching when she didn't notice any immediate threat. "You think that's all of them? We can get dinner early, if you're feeling peckish." Yang suggested as she approached her girlfriend's side. Blake didn't respond, still on full alert. Her faunus ears twitched and she turned around, holding up a finger to signal Yang for silence.

"There's something else coming." Blake told her, golden eyes narrowed in concentration. Yang frowned, confused as she strained her ears for any strange noise. Her hand grabbed Blake's shoulder protectively.

"What are you talking about? I don't hear..." She trailed off as the sound finally reached her ears; it was the sound of snapping branches and crunching leaves as something approached. She didn't bother finishing her sentence as she hung her head with a small laugh. "Why do I even bother arguing?" Despite her being proven wrong, Yang smiled in amusement.

"You should learn to trust the ears." Blake told her with a playful smirk. She kissed Yang's cheek before stepping forward towards the noise. Her grip on Gambol Shroud tightened and she stood firm as their potential enemy approached rapidly.

A single ursa burst through the thicket, roaring only once before it met its end on Blake's blade. Yang whistled in impress and Blake turned to her with a smirk, sending her a flirty wink. Flirting over grimm kills was something only huntsman and huntresses would understand.

"You are amazing as always." Yang praised her as Blake slipped Gambol Shroud back behind her. Blake turned to her with the smirk still on her lips, grabbing her cheeks and pulling her in for a soft kiss. Yang's eyes widened in surprise, but she easily sank into the embrace and pulled Blake closer. Their kiss broke and Blake smiled up at her, her eyes devious and seductive.

"The way you fight is so _exciting_." She purred against Yang's neck. The blonde smiled devilishly, immediately catching on to what her partner was trying to do. It was not the first time they had teased each other somewhere they weren't really supposed to.

"Yeah?" Blake nodded against her chest. "How so?" Blake hummed as she considered the words to describe it with, purposefully dragging a finger down Yang's collar as she did so.

"The look on your face, the way your muscles grow tight, and the way you use your hands with such _force_..." Blake hissed as she spoke and pushed her nail against Yang's skin. She grinned as her lover shuddered from the unexpected sensation.

"You sure you're still talking about how I _fight_?" Yang asked her, squeezing her hip playfully. Blake gasped and giggled.

"Why don't you tell me?" She teased. Blake stepped away from Yang's grasp, purposefully accentuating her hips as she walked away. Yang grinned and chased after her, grabbing her hips to stop her and accidentally pushing her into the tree beside them. Neither of them seemed to care. "So rough." Blake purred, smirking as Yang leaned over her.

"You're sure you wanna do this here?" Yang asked her with a hard stare, entirely serious now. "You know I'm not going to go easy on you." Blake grabbed her jacket, pulling her into another kiss. Her lips were hungry and possessive, taking as much as they could before she had to pull away for a breath.

"Good." She smirked, her eyes alight with defiance. Within seconds Yang's jacket and shirt were in the grass and she was lifting Blake against the tree, kissing her and biting her neck with unleashed desire. Blake put a distance between them only to pull off her own top. She pushed forward to nip Yang's collar and the woman hissed in response. Blake groaned as warm fingers rubbed the tips of her ears, faltering in the motion of unhooking Yang's bra.

"Blake..." Yang whimpered softly as Blake's rough tongue dragged across stiff nipples. She lifted Blake's left leg and it wrapped around her hip before Blake's back hit the tree again. A groan came from one or both of them as they kissed again, hungry and needy. Yang grunted in annoyance as she uselessly ground her hips against Blake's. Goodness, if only she was a guy...this would be so much easier.

Without thinking much about it, Yang brought her right hand to Blake's cheek. The thumb pressed into Blake's mouth and she reflexively bit down on it. Yang could feel the pressure from nerve connections, but the expected pain didn't register. She couldn't dwell on the thought, thinking better and bringing her other hand down to unbutton Blake's shorts. She grabbed Yang's right wrist and moaned past her thumb.

"Do you like that?" Yang asked in reference to Blake's filled mouth. It was more of a genuine question rather than a tease, and Blake noticed. Her lips closed around the thumb and curled into a smile. She nodded with heavy lids and grabbed Yang's other hand, pulling it to her center insistently. Yang happily accepted the request and dragged her fingers over the soft lips, relishing the warm wetness she knew was because of _her_.

"Y-Yang..." Blake whispered her name, the sound awkward with the metal digit still in her mouth. Yang smirked and slipped her fingers inside, her own crotch aching for attention as Blake moaned into her ear. "I luf you. I luf you..." Her tongue pressed against the thumb as she tried to speak, the sight igniting something in Yang. She pressed her fingers deeper inside and pushed Blake against the tree with her hand, using the grip on her jaw to her advantage.

"You like it when I take control, don't you?" Yang asked her with a cocky grin. Blake glared at her, though it wasn't as intimidating with lustful eyes. She gave a more forceful thrust, adding her hips behind her hand, and the glare was gone in place of a heady moan. "You've got a kinky side. Don't try to deny it, Kitten." She thrusted with her hips again and Blake shuddered, squeezing around her fingers.

Moans echoed through the canopy and both women were grateful that this forest was abandoned. Yang would have killed to see Blake's reaction if somebody saw her like this, though. She was so proud sometimes, even if she didn't notice it. _Who would have thought_ _the chieftain's daughter would be such a horny little minx..._

"Sssut up, Yang." Blake whimpered in front of her. Had she said that out loud? She was surprised that the comment had earned her fingers a strong squeeze rather than earning her face a slap. Yang smirked, all too happy with herself for the discovery.

"Oh, so you like being trash talked?" Blake glared at her past long lashes with hazy eyes. Her face was bright red, and presumably not because of Yang's fingers. The blonde thrusted her hips again like before and Blake bit down harder on her thumb. "How horny were you that you had me fuck you all the way out here?" She purred, her lips dragging over Blake's neck. She sucked roughly on the sensitive skin and she could feel Blake twitching with pleasure.

"Ohhh Yaaang..." Blake's arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. Yang was ruthless with her thrusts now, grunting as she poured effort into every movement. Her hand left Blake's mouth and grabbed her ass, supporting her weight against the tree. "Fuck! Yang!" Blake's cries grew louder in her ear and Yang knew it wouldn't be long until she came. The repetitive squeezing around her fingers was one indication.

"Are you gonna come for me, Kitten?" Yang grunted as she doubled her efforts, eager to see her lover collapse onto the grass. Blake shuddered and moaned several affirmatives shamelessly. Yang grinned and moved harder. "Right here? Outside in the forest like an _animal_?"

Shit, maybe that was a bit too far.

"Hah, _yeah_! _Yes_!" If Blake was normally offended by a comment like that, she was not bothered when on the cusp of orgasm. Yang suddenly hit deep, and Blake's legs shook against her hips. "Right there! D-Deeper! _Please_!" Her head pressed into Yang's neck as she came undone, her hips grinding forcefully for any extra friction that might obtain.

"Come for me, Kitten. Come all over my fucking hand, like the slut I know you are." Yang growled against the curve of her ear and almost immediately she heard Blake's throaty moan, the faunus twitching and shuddering in her hands as Yang helped her ride it out.

They sank to the ground and Blake held onto her tightly, refusing to end the impromptu cuddle session. Yang smiled and wiped off the bit of saliva at the corner of Blake's mouth, amused by the sight. Her heart swelled as Blake looked up at her, beautiful golden eyes still hazy and unfocused. She smiled too and pulled Yang down into a kiss, this one tender and affectionate.

"I love you." Blake mumbled against her neck, a single kiss on soft skin sending shocks through Yang's body. Yang held her close, leaning down to kiss her head.

"I love you too." She affirmed. Blake's lips continued over her neck, nibbling patches of skin to egg her on. Yang caught her lip between her teeth, softly groaning as Blake's hand slipped past her belt and freely dove past soft blonde curls. Slender fingers teased flushed lips, and golden eyes met violet.

"You're so wet." Blake whispered before her lips were caught in a heated kiss, needy and insistent. Yang's hips rocked against her hand and her moan was suffocated in their kiss. Blake's bottom lip was pulled as Yang broke away, her violet eyes unfocused.

"Only because you're so sexy." Yang insisted. Blake pulled her hand away and lifted herself off of the ground. Yang followed, desperate for her touch. Blake's hands cupped her face, both women breathing heavily as sparks of desire burned a raging fire. Blake roughly pushed Yang forward against the tree without care for the way the bark scratched her chest. Yang braced herself against it, flinching at Blake's soft touch. The faunus helped herself to a handful of Yang's ass before leaning over her to trail kisses down her spine.

" _You're_ sexy, Yang..." Blake whispered over her spine. She knelt behind Yang, and eagerly pulled down her shorts and underwear, not particularly caring for them at the moment. She happily indulged herself in fondling Yang's bare ass, nipping the warm skin and unabashedly marking her with love bites.

"Quit teasing me..." Yang whined, her hips instinctively pushing back in expectation of a more daring touch. Blake stood and pressed her palm between Yang's shoulder blades.

"Bend forward." She requested firmly. Her partner eagerly obliged, taking a few steps back and holding onto the tree as she raised her ass into the air. Blake knelt again, this time possessing much easier access to Yang's core. Her fingers squeezed into tense muscle and she pushed forward with primal hunger. Yang cried out in surprise from her sudden ravishment, as Blake usually preferred to take her time and tease the moment. Right now, though, she just wanted to _devour_ her.

" _Ohhh_..." Yang groaned heavily and pressed harder against the tree as she rocked against Blake's mouth. She called out her lover's name and Blake reacted in earnest, adding quick and slender fingers to her rhythm. Yang's cries grew to a fever pitch and she persistently slammed her hips back, her body begging for more. Blake eagerly gave her everything she wanted, her rough tongue stimulating the sensitive bud more strongly than just anybody could manage. "Blake! _Fuck_ , Blakey, I-" Yang cut herself off with a deep moan.

Blake closed her lips around Yang's clit and purposefully moaned, fully aware of the effect it would have. The vibration of her voice made Yang give her own moan in response, her back arching and dragging her chest over the tree bark. Though right now she didn't care about the small scratches that made her skin raw. Aura would fix them within seconds as soon as she could focus on anything other than Blake's tongue and fingers. Which wouldn't be a problem before too long judging from how tightly wound the knot in her gut was.

Blake's left hand ceased its firm grip on Yang's ass, only to come back down with a resounding smack. Yang yelped and reflexively thrust her hips, moaning softly as the stinging pain settled. Blake's fingers grew more insistent; the faunus was very aware of just how close Yang was getting. Another hard smack across the rear and Yang was panting, moaning her girlfriend's name like it was the only word that could even come close to describing the euphoria she was experiencing.

"Blakeyy...Blake I'm gonna come! _Fuck_ , oh _yeah_!" Yang's hips thrusted on instinct only a few more times before her body jolted and she pressed hard against the tree as Blake continued to dig into her ceaselessly. Shudders overtook her whole body and she squeezed tightly around slowing fingers. Her head spun and she collapsed onto her knees in the grass, panting heavily as exhaustion quickly replaced pleasure.

Blake's arms snaked around her waist and Yang happily welcomed the soft kisses along her neck. She relished the feeling of Blake's bare skin against hers, but she knew they couldn't stay like this forever-no matter how much she may want to. It was going to get dark soon and they both knew it wasn't such a good idea to fight grimm while naked. Not to mention Ruby would start getting worried if Yang was gone too long.

"I love you." Blake whispered against her neck. It was simply reaffirming something Yang already knew quite well, but after nearly five years she still never tired of hearing it. Gosh, had it really been five years? It almost felt like yesterday that they had been reunited, thoughtlessly pouring out their feelings without truly knowing what any of it meant. Just two teenagers, barely even considered adults, desperately reaching out in hopes of reconnecting.

Now Blake was here beside her, or _behind_ her, and Yang was sure she had never felt more content with life. Then again, there was always the possibility that she was just basking in the afterglow of an orgasm. "I love you too." She whispered back before craning her neck to catch Blake's lips in a soft kiss. Even now it sometimes seemed surreal that she was lucky enough to fall in love with her best friend, and to have that love reciprocated.

"Yang?" Blake's voice was hesitant when she spoke up. She smothered herself with golden locks, blindsided by the sweet aroma of her shampoo that still stuck around after a long day. Yang hummed in response, reaching out to pick up her discarded clothing. "I'm glad I met you." This sudden confession caught the blonde by surprise and she turned to her partner, violet eyes searching for whatever might have brought on this sudden sentimentality.

"Yeah..." She replied hesitantly, finally looking away without having learned anything. "I'm glad too." She continued to retrieve her clothing and stood on unstable legs to slip on her underwear and shorts. Blake moved closer, smiling as she leaned forward to kiss Yang's knee.

"And I'm glad I fell in love with you." She added quietly. Yang smiled and kneeled down to hug her. She wasn't sure why, but her words felt familiar. Like deja vu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on updating pre-written chapters daily, but I was babysitting my friend's kid and I can't exactly edit this stuff with a five year old constantly looking over my shoulder.
> 
> Better late than never!


	6. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags included: Hotel sex, Oral sex, Vaginal fingering, Biting, Teasing, Scratching, Hand & Finger kink

Somehow, this was familiar. The echo of nails tapping against a wooden table, the smell of lavender, and most of all the sight of golden eyes narrowing at her. Yang smirked as she nursed her drink. The waiter bowed his head and left the table, muttering something unsavory under his breath that made Blake's ears twitch.

"He didn't seem especially friendly, did he?" Yang mused. Blake sighed as she picked off the last scraps on her plate.

"You are sitting with a faunus." She slowly smirked. "A human and faunus spending time together as friends? Call Atlas Daily, this is a headline!" Her sarcasm would have normally received Yang's appreciation, which is why her annoyed sigh caught Blake's attention.

"Don't worry. He's getting a shitty tip." As if summoned, the waiter returned and set the bill down on the table. Blake reached for it, but Yang grabbed it first. "I told you before. Dinner's on me tonight." There was a softness in her eyes just before Blake retreated, and her eyes looked away.

"I am perfectly capable of paying for my own lunch." She grumbled with crossed arms.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't treat you now and then?" Yang clearly relished the shock on the waiter's face as she set the lien down on the table. Blake sank under his judgmental eyes, flinching as Yang took her hand and led her outside. They passed by a couple heading in on their way out, and Blake was overly aware of the second glance they gave.

Other than the muffled sound of the restaurant's music the night was relatively quiet, giving the two a moment's peace as they walked. A cold chill passed through, reminding them how close winter was. It hadn't snowed yet, but Blake could tell it wasn't far off.

"I told you before that you shouldn't be so open about us. Faunus and human relationships are still frowned upon." Blake gently chided her partner.

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I just don't care?" Yang asked her with a playful smile. It faded when she noticed how annoyed Blake seemed. "If it bothers you that much, I'll stop. I just don't see why I should care what a few strangers think." They reached Yang's motorcycle and Blake was handed the spare helmet.

"Because all those little comments, all the judging stares, they add up, Yang. They build up in your mind and you can only stand so much." Blake's ears turned back as their eyes met. "I know you're stubborn, but if I can spare you any small amount of hatred I will."

"But that means I can't kiss you in public." Yang pouted, mostly in jest. She did hate having to act like just another friend, though. It was like they were back to square one and Yang was struggling to hide her feelings for her partner and best friend. Blake understood everything about her without her having to say anything at all. There wasn't anyone else like that in the world, not even Ruby.

"You can kiss me wherever and whenever you want." She whispered against Yang's lips before kissing her. It was a bold move for her, and Yang relished the spark of excitement. She kissed Blake roughly, insistent in getting across her wants and desires. Blake melted into her embrace and the helmet in her hand dropped to the pavement below, letting her hands run through golden hair.

Yang pulled her closer by her hips, pressing their bodies flush against one another as their lips continued in their most heated kiss. Neither one was sure where the sudden passion had come from, but neither wanted to argue against it. Blake's hands grabbed at Yang's jacket while Yang's wandered past her hips. Adventurous hands grabbed indulgently at soft flesh hidden under jeans and Blake moaned against her lips. She pulled away, eyes ablaze with newfound desire.

"There's a motel nearby." Yang smirked, completely in agreement with the suggestion.

-/-/-/-/-

  
Blake could have sworn that keys had never given her such a hard time. With Yang's lips on her neck and hands on her waist, their bodies pressed together, it was a miracle she could focus on the door at all.

She heard the lock click and immediately spun around to claim her partner's lips again. She winced as she was pressed firmly into the door, the knob digging into her lower back. She reached back with a single blind hand, the other still buried in Yang's hair. She twisted the knob and they stumbled inside as the door jerked open. Their lips never broke, eager hands pulling uselessly at clothing as they led each other inside. She was vaguely aware of Yang hitting the light switch.

Yang kicked the door closed and the two tripped over each other before roughly landing on the cheap couch just inside. Persistent hands tugged off their coats in a blur and Yang's were cupping Blake's chest, fondling and groping with the thrilling knowledge that she was allowed to do so. Blake's were in her messy golden hair, pulling her deeper into their kiss as though that was somehow possible.

They ended up lying across the couch and both pulled at their shirts, desperate for skin to touch skin. Yang's lips broke away from Blake's to set a path down her neck, hips instinctively pushing forward as Blake's legs wrapped around her. A small whimper came from the faunus as Yang's teeth grazed her throat.

"Your hands were all over me on the ride here," Yang growled as her hands slid under Blake's shirt, cold metal raising goosebumps. "Don't think I didn't notice." Blake's hand stopped her right, clearly shuddering from the touch. Yang withdrew and instead pulled off her own shirt.

"It's a motorcycle, Yang." Blake reminded her defensively, though her voice was heavy with lust. "I have to hold on." Despite her claim to innocence, she didn't hesitate in unclipping Yang's bra. Blake took a sharp breath and forced her eyes up to Yang's.

"That why you were groping me?" Her smirk made it clear that she knew everything Blake was thinking. Blake rolled her eyes and pulled her back into a strong kiss to shut her up. It lasted only a few seconds before Blake sat up to pull off her shirt. As soon as it was gone Yang's lips were on her skin, leaving a trail down her stomach. She wiggled her hips with every inch she scooted back, catching Blake's eye.

"H-Have you ever done this before?" Blake asked her breathlessly, eyes wide as Yang nipped her belly button. Her abs squirmed under every soft kiss and with each inch that Yang grew closer Blake felt her gut clench with anxiety. This was really going to happen, and it was going to happen tonight. A stunning revelation that made Blake certain that there was nowhere else that she would rather be.

"Um, not with a girl..." Yang admitted with a shrug and sheepish smile. "I just figured I'd wing it." Blake grew a soft smile and reached down to pull Yang back up to her. Their lips met, this time more tender than the hungriness that consumed them before. It was a promise of acceptance, assuring her that she could make no mistake that would ruin this night. She unclipped Blake's bra and tossed it somewhere behind her before her lips left to her chest again. Kisses outlined the girl's breasts, every soft touch making her flinch.

Yang's left hand massaged the supple flesh as her other reached down to unbutton Blake's jeans. She shuddered and her back instinctively arched her chest into Yang's hand. Her fingers dug into Yang's hair as her kisses trailed lower once again, each consecutive kiss adding to the fire in her gut. Yang's hand left her chest to pull down her jeans and Blake kicked them off in a hurry. Soft bites left vague marks on the skin of her thigh, each sharp pinch adding fuel to the fire that consumed her entire body. A moan escaped her.

"Do you like that?" Yang asked her with a voice and expression that did not indicate any sort of teasing spirit. It was a genuine question, and it was greatly appreciated.

"Ah, y-yes..." Blake squirmed underneath Yang's touch as her fingers slipped underneath the cotton fabric, fingers dipping between her lips as they relished the slick warmth. "Don't...don't be afraid to be a little rough." She encouraged.

"Are you sure?" In her beautiful eyes there was a touch of surprise and a trace of hesitance. She slowly removed Blake's underwear, causing the faunus to shudder as cold air washed over her. "I don't mind being gentle." Yang insisted, not wanting her to agree to it half-heartedly. This was their night, after all.

"I already know what I like, Yang." Blake's hands cupped her face, a smile on her lips that held only love. "Trust me. Gentle is the last thing I want." The words were intended to reassure, though they also stoked Yang's desire. Emboldened by the encouragement, she dipped her head lower and dragged her tongue over the expanse of Blake's arousal. Her head dropped against the couch cushion as she bit back a moan.

Yang found that the taste of her partner was rather unique, though it was far from unpleasant. Admittedly, the sheer sexuality of it all made her head spin. With a few more well placed licks and sucks, Blake's legs had trapped her and her hands dug into golden hair in some vain grab for stability. A sense of pride filled her in knowing that although she had no prior experience with girls, she was already making Blake whimper and moan below her. It felt _exhilarating_.

"Yang..." The sound of her name spilling from Blake's lips with such desire triggered something within her. It was an animalistic urge to claim her, and Yang submitted to it readily. Her tongue flicked over the sensitive bud that ached for attention, the reaction immediate. Blake's whole body shuddered and she desperately tried to pull Yang even closer. "Oh,Yang, please..." Blake gasped as Yang's tongue delved further into her, the blonde's hungry moan sending vibrations through her core.

With the sounds of Blake moaning her name encouraging her, Yang grew determined to push her over the edge. Her left hand dug purposefully into Blake's waist, her nails leaving pink trails as she dragged them down. She could feel Blake's muscles squeeze in response, her body clearly approving of the mild pain. Yang's hand itched with the urge to smack that shapely ass she had not so secretly admired for so long. The angle wasn't right, though. It could wait.

"Yang..." Blake's breathy moan was likely the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She noticed Blake struggle to lift herself onto her elbows, seemingly determined to watch Yang continue. The blonde pulled her mouth away, though quickly replaced it with fingers.

"Blake." She couldn't think of any words to express herself; her lover's name was the only one that came to mind. Blake pulled her into a passionate kiss, moaning into her mouth as Yang's fingers passed over the sensitive bundle of nerves within her. This kiss was different; although hungry and in every way sexual, it was also filled with vulnerability, a complete surrender of herself. There was trust between them, the most important factor in any team, though the two of them had lacked it for a time. Yang thanked whatever divine forces there were that those days had passed.

"I'm getting close." Blake declared after breaking their kiss, her warm breath washing over Yang's lips. Her arm wrapped around Yang's neck and the two stayed close against each other. Yang buried her face in her partner's neck, or perhaps it was the other way around.

"I want to see it. I want to see you." Yang requested immediately, her fingers working harder in anticipation of witnessing such an event. To see Blake Belladonna orgasm because of her would be her most ambitious dream come true. "Come for me, Blake." She pressed her thumb against Blake's clit, rubbing circles and making the girl fall to pieces under her.

Blake's moans became breathy and her legs squeezed around Yang's waist mercilessly. Recognizing just how close she was, Yang was quick to draw her attention. This was the first time Blake would ever come when it was the two of them. If she didn't see this in its entirety, she knew that she'd regret it for years.

"Blake, look at me." The faunus' eyes fluttered open, gold meeting lilac. "I want to watch you finish." Blake turned her head away, cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she now struggled to hold back her voice. Yang was insistent, though her hand's movements never ceased or slowed. "Just this once, Kitten." Blake's attempts to conceal her voice immediately failed and a strong shudder ran through her. This did not escape Yang's notice. "I want to watch you come, Kitten." She growled, anxiety gripping her chest as she was still unsure of the name. Blake's reaction to it was clear, though, and at this point Yang wasn't about to question anything that got her off.

"Ahh, Y-Yang, don't-" Blake was unable to finish her sentence before another moan escaped her throat. She clawed at Yang's back, her nails digging into the skin without mercy. Yang hissed, though the pain was not entirely unwelcome. Still somewhat reluctantly, Blake forced herself to keep her eyes open and on Yang, much to the blonde's delight. She could see the desire in Blake's eyes, the desperation for that sweet release.

"Are you about to come?" Yang asked her, her voice heavy with desire. Blake hummed affirmatively and her legs tightened around Yang's hips in an attempt to pull her closer. Her moans grew in fervor and pitch, her hips rocking persistently against Yang's hand until her back arched suddenly and her mouth gaped open in a silent cry of ecstasy. Yang watched her intently, focused on searing the memory into her mind. It felt like a high all on its own just watching her. Still, all good things must eventually come to an end.

Blake still twitched sporadically as she came down from cloud nine, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes, which had squeezed shut in the heat of the moment, fluttered open to meet Yang's. Her lips spread into a dopey smile and she pulled her down into a soft kiss, so filled with love and affection that Yang wondered how anyone else could live without this sort of feeling. Her lovesick mind was quickly reminded of the current atmosphere as she noticed Blake's hands toying with the waistband of her pants. Their eyes met and Blake smiled deviously as she slipped her hand inside.

Yang gasped at the contact, moaning softly as a single finger playfully prodded at her clit. She hadn't even removed her hand from Blake yet and the sneaky cat was already returning the favor. Blake's other hand grabbed Yang's wrist, guiding the hand to her lips. Her tongue dragged purposefully over Yang's fingers, sucking them off one by one. As she did this, her nail brushed over Yang's clit and the blonde lurched forward, suddenly finding her balance unsteady.

"Blake..." Yang wasn't sure she had ever wanted to come so badly. She wasn't a virgin, and had masturbated countless times before, but this time she was so crazy turned on and just wanted Blake to ruin her already. " _Please_." Yang was not embarrassed to admit such a thing, either. She was sure saying it out loud would only encourage Blake more. The problem was that it was difficult to get a single word out because her breath had been stolen away from her.

"Hm?" Blake slowly removed Yang's fingers from between her lips, an eyebrow playfully raised. "Please what?" Her fingers moved away from Yang's clit, instead tracing her entrance while never making direct contact. It was delightful torture.

" _Touch_ me." Yang pleaded, the words coming out as more of a moan than intended. Blake's ears twitched. "I want to feel so good I can't think straight. I don't want to think at all." She begged shamelessly. Blake smirked and slowly, painfully slowly, two of her fingers slipped inside. Yang let her voice go, unashamed of how good it felt to finally have Blake inside of her after the months of naughty thoughts and wet dreams.

"All you had to do was ask." Blake purred seductively. Her hand pulled away and started pulling on Yang's pants, eager to be rid of the last barriers of clothing between them. Yang eagerly pulled them down, simply getting out of them a unique balancing act. They were gone quickly though and just as eagerly she slipped out of her underwear. Blake sat up and grabbed her hips, pulling her close and dragging her tongue up Yang's front. One hand squeezed her ass as the other returned between Yang's legs, slipping into her without delay. Yang moaned at the intrusion, shaking with pleasure.

"You're so gorgeous." Blake praised her readily, her eyes locked onto Yang's features with pure adoration within them. Yang's hands cupped her face, kissing her roughly and moaning into her mouth. They broke apart and Yang fell against her, embracing her as Blake's fingers dug into her relentlessly. She felt Blake's lips against her ear and her hot breath as she spoke. "I can't wait to see what you look like when you come."

"Oh my gosh..." Yang moaned into Blake's neck as her fingers grew more daring, quickening and pushing deeper. "Deeper, Blake!" The faunus obliged and her other hand held Yang's hip to keep her still, though her hips still pushed back insistent for more. " _Fuck_ , Blake I'm gonna...I'm gonna come!" Yang muffled her cries of pleasure by biting down on Blake's shoulder and the faunus winced, the sudden sensation unexpected and painful. Yang's nails scraped against Blake's back as her muscles clenched and metal digits twitched from obscure signals they weren't designed to interpret.

It was over much too soon for the both of them, though small sparks still coursed through Yang's body. She pulled back just enough to capture Blake's lips in a tender kiss and the brunette moved her arms to hold Yang in an embrace. Warmth washed through the both of them and when they reluctantly separated they could both recognize the love in each other's gaze.

"I love you." Yang whispered to her. Blake's eyes widened in surprise, though her heart swelled with the happiness of hearing those words sound so genuine. Her gaze softened and she affectionately kissed Yang's cheek.

"I love you too." Her smile faltered and with it Yang's. "I know I haven't always been there for you, and I've made stupid mistakes, but..." She brushed golden hair out of Yang's face, smiling again with her next words. "I'm glad I fell in love with you. Whatever we face in the future, no matter what, I want to be there for you."

"Are these wedding vows?" Yang giggled, dismissing the declaration much too easily for Blake's liking.

"They are if you want them to be." She answered sincerely, catching Yang off guard. Her violet eyes widened in surprise and her lips quivered as she struggled for a response.

"I was just-"

"Joking, I know." Blake giggled and kissed her, succeeding in snapping her out of the state of shock she had been in. _Maybe one day_ , Blake mused. _But for now_...

"You want to go again on the bed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think in the morning when they return the room key the owner is a touch upset and pulls the grumpy old man "damn teenagers and their insatiable libidos. *grumble grumble* what a disgrace to the huntsmen. *grumble*"


	7. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags included; Jealousy (obv), Implied/Referenced Past Sexual Abuse, and ear rubs!

Blake had never been entirely comfortable with shady night clubs. The music was too loud and pounded in her head, the other patrons were always a bit too handsy, and a club was one of the easiest places to find a discriminatory jackass in. Neither Ruby nor Weiss would disagree that only Yang considered this a good time. Still, it was her birthday and none of them wanted to ruin the night for her.

"Don't look now, but I think someone is asking to be murdered." Weiss grumbled as she leaned back against the bar. Ruby turned to look, as did Blake, and both women saw an unfamiliar man dancing with Yang. His hands were all over her hips and she didn't seem bothered by the attention in the least. If anything, she seemed encouraged by it.

Golden eyes narrowed and Blake was only vaguely aware of her nails digging into her palms. She watched silently as Yang returned the attention, moving her hips against him and reaching back around to his head. She was acting submissive, and considering how rare that was...Blake felt _threatened_. Yang certainly had an interest in men and there was no denying that, but wasn't Blake enough for her? Or was she genuinely after this guy?

No. Yang wasn't that type of person. Though as much as Blake trusted her partner there was still a lingering sense of self-doubt. She knew that Yang enjoyed playing both the dominant and submissive roles, but perhaps the dominance had gotten old? Blake much preferred having her partner in charge, so Yang didn't often have a chance to lose control. Though maybe this was more about messing around with a guy for a change, regardless of roles. If that was the case then Blake couldn't do anything to fix that, other than a straight out threesome. Even if Yang agreed to that, who would they invite? They had so few male friends; Ren was out of the question simply because of Nora's possessiveness, Jaune was _Jaune_ , and Sun was...

Complicated.

"Uh, Blake?" Blake was torn away from her thoughts by a single dainty hand passing through her vision. She turned to Ruby, who shared with Weiss a concerned expression. "You're not going to kill anyone, are you?"

"What?" Blake's gaze returned to Yang in the dancing crowd. The energetic blonde was now dancing between two guys, dragging her hands all over them. It actually would have been sexy if those men weren't the ones touching her so sensually. Because of them the only effect it had on Blake was anger, jealousy, all intermittent with that familiar sense of doubt. "No. Of course not." She wouldn't _kill_ them, but it wouldn't hurt to show them why they shouldn't anger a huntress.

"I was joking, Ruby." Weiss pointed out to her with a flat stare. "You'd think that you'd be able to tell by now." She reached up to flip her hair over her shoulder with no meager amount of grace. Ruby giggled, her broad smile melting even the ice queen's heart. Then, like the dread that followed a grimm attack, there was a silence in their banter. A part of Blake recognized that her friends expected her to intervene. She wasn't sure if her inaction was a testament to her trust in Yang, or if it was just proof that she had no backbone. Maybe that was the real reason she was so uncomfortable with dominating.

No, even then her lack of initiative was _his_ influence.

Despite how obvious their thoughts were, or maybe because of that, Ruby and Weiss stayed quiet. They nursed their drinks and purposefully avoided broaching the subject with their faunus friend. Blake suspected that was an indication of her relationship hitting a bump. An uncommon occurence thankfully, but as much as she hated to think of it the last time they had avoided something regarding Yang...well, Blake was at fault then too. Luckily she didn't have time to dwell on bitter memories, as the very girl who brightened her life was walking back over with a bright smile on her face. She was obviously tipsy, maybe on the cusp of being drunk but not quite there.

"Heya sexy." Her voice was low, seductive. She sounded like sweet honey drizzled over morning toast. She had that same euphoric effect on Blake, even with a sour mood. Yang grabbed the bar counter presumably for stability, and leaned into Blake, grinning devilishly. "Hey, Kitten, I hear pussies like to be stroked."

"That was horrendous." Blake groaned and turned away, ignoring the heat under her cheeks. It wasn't the terrible cat pun, or the sexual innuendo; those were typical of Yang when she was drunk. It was the nickname that caused her to pause, as it was notably the most sexual thing about the comment. It was her nickname that Yang had given her their very first night and the one that always lit a fire in her. Hence the flushed cheeks.

"What do you say you and I ditch these nerds and have some fun?" Yang suggested with a vague gesture towards Ruby and Weiss, who currently seemed to be trying very hard to ignore the two. Blake gasped as Yang's hand glided up her thigh, teasing at the edge of her shorts. She lifted herself on toes to reach Blake's ear, and she made a mental note of how cute it was to see Yang struggling to mitigate a height difference. "I feel like fucking you against the wall." The words sent a strong shiver down Blake's spine.

"Gross." Ruby gagged from beside Blake. "Go be horny somewhere else. Some people are trying to unwind." Yang rolled her eyes before sending her sister a genuine look of annoyance. Ruby had interrupted a moment many times before, but not a single time had Yang been upset about it. It was an indication to Blake that there was something more, something unsaid, behind Yang's darkened eyes.

"This is a public area, in case you've forgotten." Weiss pitched in with her nose angled upwards; reflexive Schnee snobbery. A rare occurrence nowadays, but not difficult to pry out of her. She noticed herself a second later and lowered her head bashfully, now deciding to retreat from the conversation. Probably a good call; Blake could see that Yang was angry now.

"Listen, just..." Yang stammered and quickly abandoned that particular attempt. Her frustrated sigh caught more attention than she had likely intended. Now all three of them were concerned. "I need to talk to you." Blake wasn't sure she had even heard her correctly, as the music was rapidly drowning her out as she lowered her voice. Still, she could see the worry in Yang's eyes, past the red seeping in like a bandage over a wound. That was probably a more accurate simile than she was entirely comfortable with.

Blake took Yang's hand and let herself be dragged through the crowd, towards the bathrooms on the other side. It wasn't entirely private, but at the very least they'd be able to hear each other without shouting. Blake paid no attention to the people that shoved her around, intentional or not, as she was far too enraptured by the head of hectic golden hair that was guiding her through a sea of silhouettes. Nobody bumped into Yang, for the same reason that nobody camped in a forest fire. They could see the distress from a mile away, and everyone noticed a brilliant fire blazing in a dark place such as this. It was times like these that reminded Blake just how lucky she was that Yang was hers.

That didn't sound right at all. Yang wasn't so much hers as she was Yang's. She had admitted years ago that as terrified as she was of trusting the wrong person, she knew that Yang could never be wrong. She'd give her heart and soul for this girl; though, an arm and a leg would be more appropriate for them. Call it interest on Yang's heroics. Blake never could live up to her example. It was almost too cliche to even think, but Blake would gladly die for this woman. A morbid thought, but sometimes morbid fit them best.

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did." Yang started apologizing as soon as they were inside the ladies' room, before Blake could even ask what was wrong. She had a feeling she knew the answer already. "I know you didn't say anything, but you don't have to. I noticed you staring; you had that wrinkle on your forehead whenever you're annoyed." Yang explained herself, gesturing as she spoke as though that made her words more succinct. Blake was wrong before; it seemed that Yang was almost entirely sober. She wouldn't have noticed otherwise.

"So what are you apologizing for? Calling me Kitten at the bar?" Blake figured the act was a touch petty, passive aggressive, but in all honesty she was just relieved that Yang had noticed her jealousy at all. Not that jealousy was necessarily the right word.

"Ah, no...but I guess that was pushing it." Yang's hand was at her neck on instinct and Blake for a split second wondered if she had ever caught a hair in those metal digits of hers. She sighed heavily, finally prepared to come clean, only to freeze up again when a stranger walked in. They seemed confused, but ultimately ignored them and continued on with their own life. "I..." A switch had been flipped and now Yang didn't seem nervous, but scared.

"Yang," A single syllable and lilac eyes were locked onto her, revealing all the emotions she would have concealed better had she been sober. It was getting harder to tell where she was exactly. "Just talk." It was the best advice Blake could give her. Once Yang started blabbering it was hard to stop her before too much came out.

"Right. Those...guys, from before." Yang wasn't usually so awkward with expressing herself. It was like the verbal equivalent of Jaune tripping over the bike racks back at Beacon. "They, uh...well, they were all over me. You saw." Yang paused and Blake nodded, under the impression that she had paused for some sort of response. Another noise of frustration. "Am I making any sense?"

"I'm not sure. Are you apologizing or trying to make me jealous?" Blake asked with an amused inflection, though the question itself was entirely serious and demanded a proper answer.

"That's the thing, see? I wasn't trying to make you jealous." Yang's expression brightened as though everything suddenly snapped into place. "It's a club, you know? You grind on strangers at clubs, that's how it works!" She paused, now aware of how Blake must have felt. Unimportant and discarded, like a piece of old furniture on the curb. Why keep your old couch complete with seat indents when you can get a fancy new leather one, crisp and clean? "It sounds stupid, but I didn't think there was anything sexual about it." An eyebrow raised in question.

"You do now?" There was a small warning in that question, as though the wrong answer might be followed by shouting.

"In hindsight, yes. I understand why you're upset." Blake doubted that, but Yang was welcome to guess. Closest answer earns a consolation prize. "I would be upset too if I saw some random guys swarming you. I don't think I'd just sit by and watch, though." Well, when phrased like that it sounded like Blake had done something wrong.

"I doubt you understand." One of her feline ears twitched, though the only reason she noticed was because Yang's eyes glanced over upon noticing. "I used to think I wasn't good enough for you, I think to some extent that's still true, so when I see guys with their hands on you, strangers who are getting too close to places only I can touch, I can't help but wonder why you'd even bother...not... _cheating_." Goodness that was a tangent filled with too many insecurities for a public bathroom. She wiped away tears in her eyes, too focused on the following words to notice the shock in Yang's eyes.

"You...You seriously think I would...?" Yang swallowed the words, too scared that saying them might lead down a slippery slope. Suddenly Blake was pulled into her arms, enveloped by warm security that still comforted her immediately. "Blake, I love you, so much, and I would never even _consider_..." She hesitated on the words again, avoiding them as if they were poison to speak. "You're the _only one_ for me, Blake. And yeah, I might get a certain hankering for some dogs now and then, but if anyone is going to pound me senseless, it's you, Blake." There were too many puns in that sentence for it to hurt. The funniest part was that Blake wasn't sure Yang had even noticed it. That was gratifying in itself.

"You always know what to say." She pulled back from Yang only enough to relish her silly grin. There was something about her smile that erased all of Blake's doubts in an instant. Like a cold lemonade on a summer's day. There was as much relief in that single smile as finally leaving the White Fang. One of them required much less effort on her part; thank the gods for that. "Still," One of her fingers trailed absently over sunkissed skin, evidence of too many plunging necklines. "I don't exactly have the equipment for that." Their eyes met and Yang's amusement turned into devilish delight.

"Well, everyone has flaws." Her hands glided through raven hair as if specifically evolved for it. Or designed, in righty's case. "Fortunately for you, there's this neat invention called a strap-on." Her teasing grin was only met with feigned annoyance from Blake's side. The amusement in Yang's eyes faded and Blake wondered if her hesitance towards the idea was really so obvious. "You...don't have to be in charge, if that still makes you uncomfortable."

Yes, Yang Xiao-Long had seen right through her.

"I just figured after our tryst in the woods that-" Yang was silenced by a finger pressed against her lips.

"First of all; that was revenge, for calling me an animal." Blake clarified, reminding Yang of the mistake. As hot as it was in the moment, it had been more than a bit degrading. It hadn't bothered her as much as she implied, but she'd still rather not hear it again. "Second of all; _tryst_? Really?" Perhaps the disbelief in her voice was what made Yang crack up, or maybe the use of the word itself. Maybe a bit of both.

"What? That word fits perfectly!" Her giggles were ultimately infectious and Blake wondered for a moment why she had been upset at all earlier. Handsy strangers didn't matter to her when she was the one who received looks like the one Yang gave her now. "And if that was revenge then I think a few baddies from our academy days got the raw end of the deal." Sad almost, how that comment only made Blake think back to a less fulfilling relationship.

"Jokes aside; do you honestly not mind that I'm... _usually_ not comfortable dominating you?" The question was filled with hesitance and fidgety hands. Yang rolled her eyes in response, which admittedly was something that Blake should have been expecting. Of course Yang wouldn't think it was a problem. She was infinitely accepting of Blake's flaws. Almost questionably so.

"Of course I don't mind." A soft kiss on her forehead reminded Blake how soft Yang's lips were, as if she hadn't memorized them by now. "If something makes you uncomfortable then I'm not going to push. That wouldn't be right." How considerate of her. Blake couldn't expect anything less. Still, that's not what she had meant.

"Yang, you're adorable, but forget me for just a minute." Blake kissed her, even though that probably made her request much more difficult. "On a scale of one to ten, how hot would it be if I took you up on your earlier suggestion?" Yang glanced around, taking note that they were lucky enough to be alone for longer than ten seconds. At some point Blake had stopped paying attention to the door opening and closing.

"You mean covering your ass in straps and fucking me so hard we break the bed?" Goodness, the way she said that alone made Blake want to go out and buy one right that very second. "I'd say a nine. Add the way you spanked me last time and you can make it a ten." Blake shuddered, the sensation of Yang's hungry eyes, smile, voice, hungry everything, cruising through every nerve in her body.

"That's what matters to me. I can't let the past weigh me down forever." Their lips met again, hungrier this time of course. Blake felt like she could drown in those lips. She probably had at some point. "Gosh, a ten though?" Her breath was heavy, indicative of her heightened arousal and general awe she felt in Yang's arms.

" _With_ spanking." Yang was happy to remind her. "I gotta admit, having you be rough with me for...possibly the first time in years..." A pause, purposeful or not, had Blake leaning closer. "It was refreshing. And hot. _Very_ hot." Yang laughed.

"Then I'll keep that in mind." Blake promised her, and Yang's brilliant smile returned in full force. They hugged again and Blake felt the warmth of confidence that only Yang seemed to bring out in her. Suddenly it occurred to Blake that their conversation had rapidly turned away from the true purpose of the encounter. She pulled away, playfully tapping Yang's nose as she spoke. "And the next time you feel like dancing with someone you'll come grab me, right?"

"Of course." Yang agreed without hesitation, kissing Blake's forehead once more. "Even if you have no sense of rhythm." Blake scoffed and insincerely smacked her shoulder. Yang only laughed, hanging onto Blake as they walked out back into the crowded club. Their friends were happy to see everything resolved and a round of drinks was requested, courtesy of Weiss.

It was amazing how almost eight years ago Ruby was setting off dust on Beacon grounds, Weiss was scolding her, and Blake was almost eager for the chance to demean Weiss purely because of her name. It was a petty victory for an insecure faunus, and Blake was happy that Weiss had befriended her in spite of everything. Now these three were family and Blake knew they would continue to be for a long time.


	8. Old Habits Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake switch things up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags included; strap-on, blowjobs, hair pulling, vibrator, spanking, biting
> 
> A very eventful chapter indeed.

Blake hated riding on a motorcycle. The helmet crushed her ears, the sounds overwhelmed her, and the constant rush of wind made it hard to keep her eyes open. Yang had been thoughtful enough to buy a new helmet specifically made for faunus, but that only solved one problem. There was also the fact that with every turn Blake felt like she was sliding off, and clinging tightly onto Yang was the only way she felt somewhat secure. Though Yang certainly didn't mind.

"You can let go of me now." Yang teased her once they had parked. She flipped down the kickstand before pulling at Blake's hands. The frightened faunus broke away and quickly got off the bike, her hands shaking as they removed her helmet. Yang chuckled and swung her leg over the bike to stand. "You'd think by now you'd be used to riding pussy magnets." Yang laughed, spinning the keys on her finger.

"Don't flatter yourself." Blake bit back, setting the helmet down on the bike. Yang followed suit with her own helmet before grabbing Blake by the waist and pulling her closer.

"Hardly flattery when a certain kitty cat was stuck to me just a minute ago." She purred. Blake scoffed, an amused smile betraying her. Yang kissed her gently, chuckling when Blake hastily pushed her away.

"Can we get this over with already?" Blake huffed impatiently and walked stiffly towards the nearby adult shop, Yang following her with good natured giggles. A bell jingled behind them when they entered, alerting the cashier that a customer had arrived. The young man behind the counter seemed disinterested, casually texting on his phone since nothing currently demanded his attention.

Yang's face brightened with childish amazement as she eagerly explored the shelves. Blake followed her, lacking an urge to investigate unlike her girlfriend. Several boxes caught Blake's attention purely because of the attractive models on the fronts, though she wasn't interested in the actual products whenever she glanced.

"Hey, Blake." Yang's voice caught her attention. She turned towards her partner, her curiosity instantly replaced with a stern glare when she noticed what Yang held in her hands. A black leather collar with decorative rhinestones.

"I sincerely hope you're not imagining me wearing that thing." Blake huffed with crossed arms.

"Ha! Now I am!" Yang laughed and lifted the collar to compare. "I was just gonna point out that this is apparently a thing. Now I'm sort of wondering if some faunus are into that..."

"What matters is that I'm not." Blake snatched the collar from Yang's hand and tossed it back where it came from. "No faunus with an ounce of self respect would allow themselves to be collared like an animal." The blonde lifted her hands in defense, chuckling at Blake's frustration.

"Hey now, Blakey! We aren't here to kink shame." Blake rolled her eyes and continued down the aisle. A few rows of spanking equipment later and they were greeted by several different kinds of strap-on. "Ooh, options!" Yang enthused excitedly as she lifted the first box she saw.

"You didn't expect just one kind, did you?" Blake asked her skeptically. Yang shrugged, flipping the box over to read details.

"I've never bought one before. Didn't really know what to expect." She answered as she put the box back, unimpressed with the product. "Jeez, there's almost too many options. This one is realistic, this one is ribbed, _that_ one has got a little something something for _you_." Yang gestured to one that advertised a smaller vibrator that would go inside the wearer.

"I don't really mind which one you choose. It's for you so it's really your choice." Blake assured her, shifting awkwardly as Yang continued to overthink it.

"You're still the one _using_ it." Yang reminded her. "Oh man, plus we gotta consider price. I mean, our last hunt paid pretty well so it shouldn't be a huge issue..." Yang hummed in thought. It was a needless deliberation, as they would only use it on rare occasions anyway. Blake noticed a man watching them from about ten feet away, though his perverse curiosity disappeared as soon as he noticed her ears. Now she felt even more uncomfortable and Yang was too focused to notice.

"Yang, it's really not that important." Blake assured her, at this point quite done with the dramatic indecision.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright." Yang grabbed the one with the attached vibrator and shoved it into Blake's arms. Always so considerate of others, even when it came to her sex toys. "You are welcome." She turned on her heel and proudly strut through the store back to the counter and Blake quickly trailed after her, overly conscious of her flushed cheeks.

Thankfully the cashier didn't seem to care who they were or what they were buying. Blake could only imagine how many strange people the guy had seen in this store. Especially if a human/faunus couple barely deserved his attention. Then again, there was no way Blake and Yang were the _only_ interracial couple around. That was just a bit hard to believe. Especially with race relations going so well lately.

The cashier told them to have a nice day as they left and Yang called back with a "you too" and a small wave, as if they had just bought _groceries_. Blake had never grasped how she could be so confident with herself. It was one thing Blake had always admired about her. Even the first day they met she had been impressed with how easily Yang had approached her, especially given that Blake was much less friendly back then.

-/-/-/-/-

"I can't wait to try this thing out!" Yang enthused as they entered the apartment. She was already tearing the box open before they had even sat down. "It's like gay Christmas!" She giggled as she eagerly sat on the couch.

"You want to use it _now_?" Yang looked up at Blake, her lips quirking with amusement. Blake flushed. She had been planning on adding some finishing touches on her father's recent article. Still, it was hard to say no when Yang seemed so excited.

"Why not?" Yang asked with a small chuckle. "Come here." She gestured for Blake to come closer and she hesitantly complied, sitting on the couch beside Yang. Yang reached out to her, pulling her into a tender kiss, and suddenly Blake was much more keen to the idea. After all, she didn't have anything _important_  planned. Yang's hand rested on her neck, thumb rubbing circles into Blake's skin.

"Hm, you make a compelling argument." Blake conceded quickly, leaning forward to steal another kiss. Yang giggled and pulled away from her to finish opening the box. Blake moved closer to her, gently kissing her neck and collar in a childish attempt to distract her.

"That's funny." Yang set the toy aside and turned to Blake, catching her lips in an eager kiss. "I'm usually the one all over _you_." She teased.

"I thought the whole point of this was to switch things up." Blake reminded her with a playful smile. Yang laughed before leaning back across the couch, her lips curling into a mischievous grin.

"Then I guess you'll have to work for it this time." She treated Blake with a flirtatious wink, fully aware of what she was doing. She was not necessarily handing over control, but giving Blake the illusion of such. Whether purely to be playful or to ease Blake into the role, the faunus quite honestly couldn't tell. It was likely a mix of both.

Blake moved across the sofa, setting her hands on Yang's waist as she leaned forward. Yang's eyes fluttered closed, expecting a kiss, but Blake moved further to Yang's ear. Her surprised gasp made a fuzzy ear flick against the blonde's forehead, quickly replacing the sound with amused giggles. Blake sat up with a frown, cheeks warm with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Kitten." Yang pulled her down into a kiss and forgiveness was expressed by a soft moan from Blake's throat. She reluctantly pulled away from Yang and moved her lips down her throat, nipping softly at seemingly random times. Yang shuddered and struggled to suppress her laughter as a cat ear again flicked against her face, this time brushing her lips. Seizing the unexpected opportunity, Yang gently pressed the ear against her lips in a soft kiss. Blake shot up, face flushed bright red in surprise. Yang chuckled at the reaction.

"That..." Blake shivered and instinctively reached up to her ear as if to rub away a lingering sensation. "I wasn't expecting that. Sorry." Yang's expression changed to one of uncertainty and Blake cut her off before she could even ask. "It's fine. I didn't hate it." She assured, leaning down to softly kiss her.

"It just came to mind that I'd love to kiss _every_  part of you." Yang whispered against her lips, capturing Blake's eyes with her own. The faunus paused, though soon her lips quirked upwards with an amused scoff.

"You are insatiable." Yang laughed and pulled her in for yet another kiss, this one decidedly more heated than their previous. Their tongues met and Yang was noticeably less pushy than usual, allowing Blake to almost entirely control their pace. Blake felt a tinge of nervous excitement at the prospect of what was to come.

Yang pulled away just long enough to tear off Blake's shirt, carelessly tossing it aside. Their kiss immediately continued as Yang reached behind Blake to unclip her bra. A second article of clothing was tossed aside and Yang's hands cupped Blake's breasts. Blake moaned into Yang's mouth as a rubber pad dragged over her nipple, purposefully avoiding adding any pressure. It was a rare occurrence that her right arm got so involved, but Yang was always extra careful when it did. It made Blake wonder what she was so afraid of happening.

Blake broke their kiss, her chest shaking as she caught her breath. "Bedroom?" Yang grinned at the suggestion, catching her lips once more before lifting her. Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's neck and her legs locked around her waist as Yang carried her down the hall. They turned into the bedroom and Yang set her down gently on the bed, humming as she pulled away.

"I'll be right back." Yang assured her, kissing her forehead before stepping away. She stopped halfway to the door and quickly pulled off her shirt before glancing at Blake over her shoulder. "You better be naked when I come back." Blake bit her lip and nodded in agreement, watching Yang leave back into the hallway.

Blake quickly slipped out of her pants and underwear, scooting back further onto the bed before waiting. Her knees bumped together as she fidgeted impatiently, fingers anxiously messing with her hair. She noticed Yang was taking a bit longer than what she had expected, but her urge to investigate was quelled when Yang hurried in. Blake flinched when Yang tossed her the unpacked strap-on, catching it reflexively.

"Okay, good news is that I found some batteries." Yang started as she eagerly pulled down her pants. "Bad news is that I had to steal them from the laser pointer."

"Why do we have a laser pointer?" Blake asked, her brows furrowing in confusion. "We don't even have a cat." Yang looked at her in surprise before her expression shifted into an amused grin.

"Okay, remind me to tell you about your drunken tendencies later." She quickly tossed aside her underwear before joining Blake on the bed, giggling at the faunus' annoyed pout. Blake opened her mouth to argue, but Yang hushed her with a single finger against her lips. "You, missy, have got to try that on." Yang reminded her, pointing to the strap-on still resting in Blake's lap. Blake's nose scrunched up at the sight of it. "We don't have to use it if it makes you uncomfortable." Yang softly reassured her.

"No, I...I don't mind." Blake nodded firmly in part to convince herself. She stood up from the bed and slipped the harness on. Yang moved behind her, pressed against her as they slid the vibrator in together. Blake shuddered and bit back a moan as Yang placed soft assuring kisses across her shoulders. Yang helped her tighten the straps before scooting back to appreciate the view as Blake turned around.

"Wow." Yang muttered breathlessly. "That's way hotter than I thought it would be." Blake curiously looked down at herself, blind to the appeal. Feeling experimental, she wrapped her hand around it and stroked it once. Yang's chest rose with a sharp intake of breath.

"It's, um...pretty realistic, isn't it?" She glanced up at Yang, both of them flushed with arousal. Yang leaned back on her elbows, the look in her eyes silently beckoning Blake closer. Blake leaned over her, kissing her softly, still unsure of how to proceed.

"Roll over." Yang told her, nudging her to the side. Blake complied, rolling onto her back and watching as Yang placed butterfly kisses down her stomach. Blake's abs squirmed in response to the familiar sensation. This part was normal. Next thing Blake knew Yang's lips would be between her legs, if it wasn't for just one detail.

Yang's kisses continued over the silicone skin, her tongue reaching out to lick the tip. She used the flat of her tongue in a swirl like it was an ice cream cone before wrapping her lips around it. Blake watched with bated breath as Yang moved down, pulling it back at an angle to fit it into her throat. She gagged a second later and came back up, wiping away the tears in her eyes. She smirked and went back for more.

"Yang, you don't have to-"

"Hey, I haven't given a blowjob in six years." Yang interrupted her. "Don't ruin my fun." She added with a small chuckle. Blake didn't respond, content with letting Yang do pretty much whatever she wanted. Not to mention that watching Yang do this was far from unpleasant. "I guess I shouldn't hog all the fun, though." Yang's hand grabbed the vibrator's remote, conveniently slipped inside the waist band. Blake's breath caught in her throat as it started inside her, throwing her head back with a moan as Yang turned it up.

"Oh my gosh..." Blake instinctively moved her hips and Yang eagerly swallowed the toy again, holding her head down longer this time. She looked up at Blake and their eyes met, unexpected sparks of arousal making the faunus instinctively grab Yang's head to keep her in place. Yang pulled away against her wishes, but quickly came back with a vengeance. She gradually took in more and more of the toy, simultaneously raising the vibrator's intensity. Blake gasped and grabbed Yang's hair, holding her in place as her hips bucked instinctively.

Yang choked and pulled back against Blake's hands, leaving the faunus gasping for breath as the buzzing inside of her eased down. "Damn, Blake." Yang chuckled as she wiped her mouth. "I didn't expect you to get so feisty from a toy!"

"Give me a second." Blake panted, her arms raising above her as she tried to catch her breath. "Sorry. I just...oh, that was crazy..." Yang giggled and kissed between her breasts.

"Switch with me." Yang instructed her with a small pat on Blake's hip. Blake complied, lifting herself over Yang as the blonde happily sank into the mattress.

"Missionary seems awfully vanilla for you." Blake teased. Yang rolled her eyes and trapped Blake with her legs.

"This is just to ease you in, babe." Yang laid back and stretched her arms over her head, purposefully showing off. "There's a difference between fucking and making love."

"Wow. What movie did you steal that from?" Blake scoffed. Yang's hands moved over her bare skin, a devious smile on her face. She playfully squeezed Blake's ass, indulging in her with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Book, actually. Ninjas of Love; I assume you've heard of it?" Blake flushed and glanced away. It was the only reaction Yang had been expecting, and was just as gratifying as she thought it would be. Her left hand came up to Blake's cheek, pulling her in for a kiss. Blake sank into it, her body pressing against Yang's. She felt Yang's hand slide between them and her other slid down to grab Blake's thigh.

Blake shivered as she watched Yang push the silicone dick inside her, sadly lacking the physical sensation of it. With a rush of brashness, Blake moved her hips forward until they were flush with Yang's. Yang moaned and pushed her head back into the pillow under her, chuckling as Blake left insistent kisses over her collar.

"Being on top isn't so bad, is it?" Yang encouraged her. Blake hummed in agreement and reached for Yang's breasts, kissing them softly as she pulled her hips back. Yang took a shaky breath as Blake looked up at her, golden eyes alight with an unfamiliar hunger. Blake thrust forward, eliciting a soft moan from Yang. Yang reached for the strap-on's remote switch and turned it back on. Blake groaned as electric shocks burst through her and she ground her hips against Yang, earning a moan from her as well.

"Yang..." Blake huffed against Yang's shoulder. The movement of her hips grew casual, less intense and purposeful. "This is...kind of nice."

"Good. That means we can switch things up." Yang grinned. As much as she enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere Blake was falling into, she was expecting a bit more from today. She released Blake from her leg lock and the faunus took the hint, pulling out of her. Yang rolled off the bed and stretched before grabbing Blake's hand and pulling her off the bed as well.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked suspiciously as Yang walked around to the other side of the bed. She hummed in consideration before leaning forward onto the bed, grinning playfully up at Blake.

"Come fulfill my teenage fantasy, hot stuff." She wiggled her hips, catching Blake's eye. Blake actively looked away before coming around the bed. She dragged one hand down Yang's waist, keeping her touch light as her fingers traced the bend of her back. Yang shivered and watched her over one shoulder.

"Your teenage fantasy, huh?" Blake's hands grabbed her ass firmly, nails digging into tender muscle. Yang hummed in approval.

"Oh, totally. I could not tell you how many times I thought about you bending me over a desk back in the day." Yang recalled with a small laugh. Blake frowned as she thought back to their Beacon days. She was so blind back then.

"So why did you wait so long to bring it up?" Blake asked as she lowered one hand between Yang's legs. Her thumb dragged across hot flesh, slick with arousal. Yang chewed her lip as she tried to focus on answering.

"Well, I, um...I could tell you were...kind of, uncomfortable with most, ah, most things _male_." That was her Yang; annoyingly perceptive when it came to people she cared about. She supposed it was harmless as long as she didn't think too hard about it. "Not to mention you're, um, more on the _submissive_  side." Yang added with a sly grin.

"Not today." Blake reminded her, gently slapping her ass. Yang chuckled and raised her hips, encouraging the attention.

"I sure hope not." Yang purred. "Now hurry up and pound me senseless like you promised." Yang insisted, reaching back to spread herself without being asked. Blake bit her lip and lifted her temporary dick against Yang's entrance, moaning softly at the sight of it sliding inside. Too soon their hips were flush against each other and Blake started pulling back. Yang's walls tightened, reluctant to let Blake go. The tug jostled the vibrator inside Blake, catching her by surprise.

" _Holy cow_..." Blake whimpered and pushed her hips forward, her hand frantically reaching for the control on her waist and cranking it up a bit. Her other hand settled on Yang's back to keep her steady as her hips moved more confidently, the vibrations inside her making up for the fact that she couldn't feel Yang.

"That's the spirit, Blakey!" Yang moaned and moved her hips to meet Blake's thrusts. Blake moaned and tightly gripped Yang's waist, pushing her hips forward firmly with each thrust. As new as she was to this, she was determined to live up to Yang's expectations. Blake raised her hand and brought it down onto Yang's ass with a resounding _smack_.

Yang cried out in pleasure and Blake's thrusts grew firmer, each forward movement sliding the bed forward. Blake's nails dug into the flesh on Yang's hips, pulling her back to meet every thrust. The room filled with sounds of hips slapping and strained moans and Blake's ears remained directly focused on her lover. Yang's moans turned her on just as much as everything else combined.

"Ohh, yes! _Blake_! Harder! Oh _yeah_!" Blake obliged her partner's heated demands, slamming her hips roughly without consideration. She leaned over Yang's back, teeth nipping at shining skin. Some instinctual urge made Blake bite down on Yang's shoulder, and the blonde cried out in approval. A hand left Yang's hips to brush aside her mess of hair, and soon Blake's teeth were pressing into the nape of her neck. Yang's hips slammed back as a guttural moan escaped her lips.

"Is this what you wanted?" Blake groaned into Yang's ear. It wasn't especially clear to either of them if it was intended as a taunt or request for reassurance, or even both. Still, Blake's questioning further spurred on Yang. Blake herself was growing nearer to the edge with that incessant buzzing inside her.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes **yes YES**!" Yang shook her head furiously against the bed, biting her fingers in some vain attempt to control her voice. To see Yang lose control like this, to see her _willingly_ submit when she was normally a force to be reckoned, it was amazing. It was a spike of adrenaline, a rush of nervous energy, a fire in her gut, and a shiver down her spine. It was everything that, under usual circumstances, made Blake submit; today it was everything that made her _dominate_.

Blake's presence was wordless, but far from silent. Huffs of effort escaped her lips as she pushed herself to pleasure Yang, to make her lover crumble underneath her. Small growls were accompanied by frenzied bites at Yang's neck and ears, and every primal noise made Yang tighten around Blake's silicone cock. Nails dug into Yang's hips and waist as Blake's hands searched for purchase over a lean and sweaty figure.

"Agh, _fuck_!" Yang lifted herself to put more effort behind her returned thrusts, groaning with every thrust that pushed deeper inside of her. " _Blake_! Blake, pull my hair!" Blake didn't hesitate, grabbing a fistful of yellow locks and tugging back with her next thrust forward. The hair in her hands glowed with Yang's semblance, illuminating the dimly lit room with golden light. It was a beautiful sight to behold, even if Blake now ran the risk of burning her hand if she held on much longer.

Blake ignored the clear risks, instead focusing on Yang's hungry moans in response to the mild pain. Every tug back was met with a firm thrust forward, and a pattern was quickly established. Blake hissed as the flames seared the palm of her hand and though she pulled away, she replaced it with her other and continued her pattern. Blake pulled back roughly and slammed her hips forward, finally pushing Yang over the edge. She cried out, her back arching and legs quivering as she came. Blake let go of her hair, wincing as burned flesh came into contact with cool air. She slowed her hips' movements and watched keenly as aftershocks made Yang twitch.

"Hah...holy crap..." Yang pulled herself onto the bed to collapse onto the mattress and Blake crawled onto the bed to lay beside her. They nestled against each other, their bodies fitting together like living puzzle pieces. Yang's lips curled into a lazy smile as her hands loosened the straps on Blake's hips enough to reach her hand inside. Blake moaned against her neck as Yang's fingers traced circles over her clit.

" _Yang_!" Blake gasped and grabbed Yang's shoulder, shaking as the waves of climax coursed through her. Everything before had brought her so painfully close, but none of it had been enough to push her over. With a final few shudders Yang pulled her hand away, lifting it to her lips and licking her fingers clean.

"You're too cute." She giggled. Blake pouted defiantly, though her expression settled into a content smile as Yang rubbed her ears. "That was _amazing_ , Kitten."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Blake asked her softly. Her hands still stung from being burnt, and Blake knew that Yang's semblance was reactive. She couldn't always control it.

"Well, _technically_ you did, but that was kind of the point." She chuckled lightheartedly. Blake frowned and lifted her hands for Yang to see.

"It's just that your semblance activated and sort of..." She trailed off, well aware that Yang knew what had happened from the guilty look in her eyes. She only wanted Yang to know so it wouldn't happen the next time, but she should have known that Yang would blame herself.

"I'm so sorry, Kitten." Yang gently pressed her lips to the back of Blake's hands. It was a loving gesture that Blake made sure to properly appreciate. "I should have known that would happen, you know...with the hair pulling..." Yang blushed. "You know, you could have just let go." Blake's face flushed with color and it was now her turn to grow bashful.

"It was a new side of you, and I suppose a part of me thought that seeing you react like that was worth the damages." She admitted. "Considering how you usually are about your hair, I didn't expect that to be...something that excited you." Yang laughed.

"Why did you think I don't like people messing with my hair?" She asked with an amused grin. "Used to be I'd only ever let my mom cut my hair. Even that stopped once I hit puberty. It felt weird, you know?" She shrugged. "When everyone else touches my hair it feels wrong, but when you do it I feel safe. If...that makes sense..." She trailed off uncertainly.

"No, it makes complete sense." Blake assured her. "I'm exactly that way with my ears. I don't want anyone touching them but you; not even Ruby or Weiss." Yang smiled and pulled Blake's head closer to kiss one of her fuzzy ears.

"I'm glad I get to be the exception." She hummed pleasantly. Blake sank into her embrace, cuddling against her with a content smile.

"You're always the exception, Yang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly probably my favorite chapter.
> 
> Sorry folks for going back on my promise of regular posts! School started back up and I've been stressing, you know the drill. Chapter nine will be posted tomorrow and then the final chapter is something I've still got to write, so keep in touch!


	9. Monkey Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a busy day yesterday and totally forgot I was supposed to update! My bad!
> 
> Tags included; Oral sex, Blowjobs, Spanking, Rough sex, Hair-Pulling, Threesome, Sunny Bees, Ear Rubs and Implied/Referenced Past Sexual Assault.
> 
> Always that one guy that ruins the fun, huh?

In the past Blake hadn't paid much attention to friends. She was too focused on a dream that was unrealistic, impossible to achieve. Ever since she enrolled at Beacon it gradually became more and more difficult to distance herself. Nowadays it was impossible, but Blake had already accepted that fact a long time ago. She didn't feel the need to close herself off anymore. That probably spoke volumes for her self-growth.

Blake fidgeted nervously as she attempted to gather the courage to knock on the door in front of her. It was such a simple task, but extremely daunting when she thought about who would answer. Sun had invited her to visit him to catch up; It had started as an offhanded comment that she and Sun used to see far too much of each other, and now they saw each other far too little. Memories of an earnest grin and messy blonde hair made her instinctively grab the woman beside her, so similar to him and yet so different.

"What are you so nervous for?" Yang chuckled and placed a soft kiss atop Blake's head. "You know he's gonna be pumped to see you." Sun _would_  be excited to see her. But it had been so long...

"I know that, it's just..." Blake anxiously shifted the bandages on her hands. "What if it's awkward?" It was bound to be awkward. Sun had invited _Blake_ to catch up, not Yang. It was just that he lived in Vacuo and Yang insisted on tagging along. Not that Blake really minded. She was a good source of support.

"It won't be awkward." Yang assured her. "He's known about us before even my sister did. Why would it still be awkward?" Blake sighed in defeat. Yang was right, of course. Five years was more than enough time to accept rejection. The only way it would be awkward was if she _made_ it awkward.

Yang smiled when Blake reached up to knock on the door. Her feline ears twitched as she heard clattering from inside the apartment and muffled curses. There was the clinking of glasses and water splashing before heavy footsteps hurried towards the door. It swung open to reveal Sun shirtless wearing nothing but his boxers, his hair a frazzled mess.

"Blake! Long time no see!" His eyes shifted onto Yang, brows lifting in surprise. "And Yang! I, uh...wasn't expecting you." He wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, smiling despite the surprise guest.

"Obviously." She gestured to his unkempt state with a chuckle. Sun glanced down at himself, his expression brightening with a laugh.

"Sorry about that. My AC hasn't been working." He quickly stepped aside and gestured for them to come in. "Make yourselves at home, though! Let me put on some pants." He swung the door shut before hurrying to his room. Blake gently tugged on her collar, the heat inside somehow worse than the apartment's walkway outside.

"He's still looking as good as ever." Yang commented, whistling innocently when Blake turned to her in surprise. Blake felt a tinge of jealousy, but quickly brushed it off. It was just a joke, but she certainly wasn't wrong. Sun hurried back into the main living space in a pair of shorts, grabbing Blake's attention.

"Sorry it's so hot in here. I've been trying to get the guy in charge to fix it but I'm not sure he likes me." Sun explained with an embarrassed smile. "Sort of a bad time to visit, huh?"

"It's fine. I'm from Menagerie, remember?" Blake reassured him with a reserved smile. He nodded, his smile growing genuine.

"Yeah, how have your parents been?" Blake was surprised he had bothered to ask. Then again, she figured that Sun had a healthy respect for her father. Especially since the White Fang had grown amazingly well since it was reborn.

"Same as always." Blake answered him, smiling fondly as her mother's voice rang in her head. "We've talked a lot more the past few years." Blake felt free to sit on Sun's couch. Yang followed suit, sliding an arm around her waist.

"That's good." Sun scratched his head awkwardly. "How have things been with you two?" His expression brightened when he saw their shared grins.

"Things have been great." Yang happily responded, pulling Blake closer. Blake's ears lowered in annoyance, mostly because the sweltering heat made cuddling seem far from enjoyable at the moment. Usually she loved Yang's natural heat, but now it was just suffocating. "Planning on tying the knot next week." Yang chuckled.

"What!?" Blake whirled around in surprise, yanking herself from Yang's grasp. She opened her mouth to ask what the hell Yang thought she was saying, but paused. Yang was laughing, oblivious to the heart attack Blake had just suffered because of her. "You're joking." Blake huffed and returned to Yang's side, ears lowered to emphasize her indignant expression.

"Of course I was!" Yang ruffled her hair, her laughter soon dying down. "Did you really think I was serious?" Blake crossed her arms over her chest and did not reply. "If I was serious, I wouldn't surprise you like _that_. Especially not in front of Sun." Yang turned her head to their friend. "No offense man."

"No, I totally get it." He assured her, chuckling softly. "I'm glad you two are doing well. You're cute together." He complimented them, his smile showing that he was genuinely happy for them. Blake wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Oh yeah? Hoping to get us in bed?" Yang asked him with waggling eyebrows. Blake slapped her girlfriend's shoulder, only causing the blonde to start laughing again.

"You know that's not what I meant." Sun laughed along with her, his posture growing more casual as he relaxed. "But, you know, if you're _offering_..." He had probably meant it as a joke, to ease the awkward tension between the three of them. That's probably how he had meant it, but that's not how it was taken.

"Really?" Blake shut her mouth as soon as she realized it was open. Her face flushed as the two blondes stared at her in surprise, neither one expecting _her_ to be the one genuinely suggesting the idea.

"How long has the idea of a threesome been rattling in that brain of yours?" Yang asked her with a wide grin, clearly pleased with the concept. Blake flushed and scooted away from her, anxiously glancing at Sun. Her fellow faunus was clearly blushing, looking away and most likely trying to think of anything other than the two women.

"Um, well..." Blake recalled seeing Yang at the club, hanging off of random strangers that likely only interested her because they had dicks. "It was a recent idea." Blake answered, flinching as Yang's hand gently rested on her thigh. "I thought you might like to."

"Only if you want to." Yang insisted, looking Blake in the eye. Blake hated the expression she wore. The same one she had when Blake first told her _why_  these things made her uneasy. "Even a strap-on seemed to make you uncomfortable." Pity. Yang pitied her and it didn't matter that a seventeen year old Blake had picked herself up and tried to move on, she would still have Yang's pity.

"Which is why I want to do it with a good friend." Blake smiled in attempt to reassure her and Yang's uncertainty seemed to fade. Blake's ears twitched when Sun awkwardly cleared his throat, bringing their attention to him. "If he wants to, of course." Blake giggled.

"I was just joking!" Sun exclaimed, still shaken by the suggestion. "I didn't think you'd take me seriously!"

"Oh come on, _prude_." Yang chuckled, playfully rolling her eyes. "You're single, right?" Sun nodded. "And you obviously think we're both hot." It wasn't even phrased as a question, because Yang _knew_ he would nod. "So what have you got to lose?"

"Um, I could come between an awesome relationship?" Sun suggested, his tone implying as if the two of them hadn't even considered the possibility. Yang laughed and Blake rolled her eyes at the tactless reaction.

"I wasn't intending to bring it up at all, Sun." Blake started in attempt to explain herself. "I obviously haven't even suggested it to Yang before today. I wouldn't want to push, so don't feel like you need to agree just because we offered."

"Thanks, Blake." Sun smiled, a bit more at ease with her assurance. "I just didn't want things to get weird since we haven't seen each other in a while. I get that you didn't either. I guess we can both thank Yang for bringing it up." Sun laughed.

"Hey! I can't be held accountable for all the things I say!" Yang defended herself, grinning happily despite the offense. She snuggled against Blake, kissing the bit of exposed shoulder that her shirt didn't cover. "It's too late, though. I can't think of anything else now." Her kisses moved to Blake's neck and the faunus bit back a soft moan.

"Well, I guess I could think of worse ways for this day to go." Sun chuckled. Blake gasped as Yang nipped her ear. "I'll, uh...get drinks. Yeah." Sun nodded firmly before retreating into the kitchen. Yang's hands urged Blake down onto her back and suddenly Yang's mouth was on hers, moaning with satisfaction. Blake had told her earlier to tone down the PDA while they were here. She supposed that suggestion was out the window.

Blake heard Sun return to the living room and subsequently heard him nearly drop whatever he was carrying. She cracked an eye open to watch him as Yang continued to cover her neck with kisses. Obviously Yang couldn't care less that Sun was back. He was pulling the coffee table away from the couch before setting glasses down on it. He poured whiskey into one of the glasses and added a sour mix before nursing his fresh drink.

"Ah!" Blake's voice escaped her as Yang nipped her skin. Sun's brows raised with interest, but he made no attempt to stop them. He seemed to be enjoying the show, from where Blake was watching.

"I meant to ask you what happened to your hands." Sun mentioned. It was clear that he didn't particularly care that Blake wasn't in the best position for conversation at the moment. He was just as bad as Yang.

"You wanna answer that, sweet cheeks?" Yang hummed, smirking against Blake's shoulder. Blake hesitated and Yang took her silence as an opportunity to remove her shirt. Blake immediately understood why Sun insisted on wearing no shirt. She felt immensely better already with just one piece of clothing gone.

"I..." Blake swallowed her reservations while she was still somewhat decent. There would be no point to them when she was naked in front of him. Goodness, _naked_ in front of _Sun_. She shivered pleasantly at the thought. "Do you remember how, um...Yang's hair sort of...catches on fire when she uses her semblance?" Blake managed to finish her thought in a solid piece with Yang's lips on her stomach and hands eagerly groping her.

"Um, yeah?" Sun raised a brow, confused where she was going with that. Yang grinned as she reached behind Blake, unclipping her bra and sliding it down her arms. Sun's eyes widened and he casually adjusted his shorts. " _Wow_." He muttered, clasping a hand over his mouth in case he said anything more.

"Well, I may have pulled too hard and held on too long." Blake emphasized the implication by gripping Yang's hair and pulling her head back. Lilac eyes shined with delight, complimenting her giant smile.

" _Oh_." Sun quickly understood. "Well, I'd rather not burn my hands, as _hot_ as that would be." He quipped, shooting Yang a goodnatured wink.

"Good." She huffed, completely ignoring his pun. "Only Blake gets to mess with my hair." She stated, turning back to Blake to kiss her. Blake quickly melted into the embrace, welcoming Yang's touch against her breasts. Familiar fingers teased her nipple and Blake moaned into their kiss, grabbing Yang's shirt to pull her closer. She was honestly a bit surprised by how relaxed she was, considering Sun was watching every second.

"Hey Yang, I'm thinking you should make things a bit more fair." Sun suggested, gesturing to his torso when Yang glanced his way. She broke away from Blake with a smirk and quickly tore off her shirt before her bra followed. " _Nice_."

"I guess that means you're cool with this, huh?" Yang chuckled, playfully raising a brow at him. He shrugged and leaned back in his chair, which he had presumably borrowed from his dining table.

"Of course, but I doubt you'd stop now anyway." Sun smirked, his eyes wandering appreciatively over Blake's chest. "I always knew you were pretty, Blake, but I gotta say you have a gorgeous body. Yang's a lucky broad if she gets to see it whenever she wants." He complimented, earning a bright blush on Blake's cheeks.

"If you think her tits are nice you should see her ass." Yang enthused, lightly smacking Blake's hip. Blake rolled her eyes at the comment, even if a small part of her enjoyed being ogled.

"Which sort of reminds me," Sun leaned forward on his knees, watching intently as Yang dragged her tongue over Blake's nipple. She shuddered at the contact. "What sort of things get you two fired up? Just to make sure I do a good job."

"I, um..." Blake hesitated, chewing her lip as her mind produced an uncomfortable thought. She enjoyed it when Yang was rough with her, but Sun would likely be rough in a different way. This entire situation was a jump for her, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to fly just yet.

"I like it pretty rough. If the hair pulling didn't tell you anything." Yang spoke up, pulling away from Blake for a moment. It wasn't unlike her to have noticed Blake's sudden panic. "Pound me, spank me, choke me. Just don't touch my hair." Yang grinned, proud of herself for how flushed Sun got. He glanced to Blake, but Yang continued before he could ask. "Sorry to burst your bubble man, but Blake's off limits." She probably wouldn't admit it, but she appreciated Yang's consideration. Even if it came off a bit possessive.

"Oh. I mean, I get it. That's cool." Sun quickly attempted to play off his obvious disappointment. Yang stood up from the couch and moved towards him wordlessly, smiling devilishly as she kneeled between his legs. He tensed when she placed her hands on his thighs.

"You take a shower this morning?" She asked, her brow raising curiously. He nodded silently, eyes wide as his anticipation grew. She grinned. "Good. That means you get to find out what my mouth can do." She eagerly unbuttoned his shorts.

"I doubt you're as good as you think you are with only two boyfriends on your belt." Sun scoffed dismissively. Two metal fingers pulled down his zipper.

"No, she is." Blake giggled as she slid to the floor behind Yang. She wrapped her arms around her partner, burying her face in golden hair. The smell of strawberries filled her nose; the scent of Yang's favorite shampoo. "Just watching her brought me close."

"Never underestimate the effect of visual stimulation." Yang declared proudly. She carefully slipped her left hand into Sun's boxers. He shivered at the contact.

"W-Wait, I'm confused. You gave Blake a blowjob?" Sun's nose wrinkled as he tried to keep certain ideas from his aroused mind. Yang looked up at him in amusement before mocking a shocked expression.

"Oh, I thought you knew she had a dick."

"Yang!" Blake hissed, tightly squeezing Yang's waist. She laughed despite her girlfriend's scolding tone. Blake peeked over Yang's shoulder, her ears lowered. "We recently bought a strap-on. Hence, _just watching_." Her eyes narrowed at him, as if warning him to accept that and move on.

"Oh, right. You mentioned it. That makes way more sense." Sun nodded faintly, a bit relieved. Yang chuckled as she pulled his boxers down with his shorts. His dick bobbed happily with its new freedom and Blake's eyes widened, her grip on Yang tightening almost imperceptibly.

"Not bad, Sunshine." Yang hummed, throwing in a silly nickname like she did with too many people. She wrapped her hand around him, gently stroking him to calmly start things off. He shuddered and shifted in his seat. Blake watched over Yang's shoulder, interested despite the ball of anxiety in her gut. Yang kissed his tip and flicked out her tongue, drawing a soft moan from him.

"Ho, mama..." Sun groaned as Yang boldly took him into her mouth. Blake sprinkled kisses over Yang's shoulder, gently kneading her soft breasts from behind. She certainly wasn't about to sit there and do _nothing_. She pinched one of Yang's nipples, causing her to moan around Sun's dick. Encouraged by Blake's eagerness, Yang lowered her head to take in all of him. His hips lifted instinctively as he drowned in the pleasure. "O-Okay... _wow_ , that's really nice..."

"Just wait." Blake smiled, amused to watch her old friend crumble under Yang's touch just like she did. It was nice to share with your friends; Blake didn't even feel all that jealous now that this was really happening. She knew Yang would drop everything in a heartbeat if Blake changed her mind, no matter how much fun she was having. Blake was her priority. _That_  was what made her okay with this.

Yang moaned past a mouthful of dick as Blake's fingers adventured past her waistband. She pulled away only for a moment to catch her breath, but was quickly pulled back by Sun. Her expression brightened with pleasant surprise as Sun took it upon himself to fuck her mouth. He thrusted his hips to drive himself down her throat and the pleasure from both sides of her made Yang shudder.

"I love watching you do that." Blake whispered into Yang's ear before biting it, causing the blonde to moan loudly around Sun. He groaned from the pleasurable vibrations and tapped her head to silently tell her to slow down. Yang pulled away and took a breath, discreetly wiping the corner of her mouth with a grin.

"What's up? Too much?" Her teasing nature was taken in stride by Sun, despite his chest heaving as he struggled to calm down.

"No, that was awesome. I just don't want to be first to come." He teased back, his eyes glancing down at Yang's waist where Blake still stroked her. Blake played along, moving her fingers to pinch Yang's clit. The brawler moaned and leaned forward, holding onto Sun's leg to keep herself upright.

"I can tell you enjoyed blowing him. You're so wet I'm worried I'll ruin my bandages." That was mostly a lie. Blake didn't care about ruining her bandages. She'd have to replace them soon anyway.

"Hah, well, we can't have that." Yang grabbed Blake's wrist, urging her to remove her hand. Sure enough, the bandages had grown dark from dampness just as expected. Yang slipped off her shorts and quickly turned around to catch Blake's lips in a passionate kiss, pushing her down onto the floor. A sudden wave of anxiety washed over Blake, prompting her to quickly push Yang away.

"Y-Yang..." Blake hesitated when she saw the concern in Yang's eyes. She didn't want to stop, but she knew Yang would insist. "I'm sorry. Just...here, l-let me undress myself." Blake scooted back and slipped out of her shorts. Sun watched curiously, oblivious to the cause of Blake's sudden uneasiness. She slipped off her panties as well and pulled Yang back into a kiss, this one much softer and kinder.

"I'm sorry." Yang whispered against her lips before moving down to kiss her neck. Blake hummed pleasantly and held her close, reluctantly letting her go as Yang moved her lips down Blake's stomach once more.

"Uh, as much as I'm enjoying the show, maybe we should head to the bedroom?" Sun spoke up awkwardly. Yang frowned as she turned back to look at him and his dick twitched as Blake came fully into view.

"You're messing up my flow, man!" Yang grumbled as she stood, her smile returning as she extended a hand to Blake. Blake accepted the unnecessary help and giggled as she was swept up into Yang's arms and carried down the hall. Sun followed after them, leading them to his bedroom.

He closed the door behind them for no real reason, standing against it as he watched Yang drop Blake onto his bed. He almost couldn't believe his eyes; Blake Belladonna was naked on his bed. His craziest teenage fantasy come true. It was all very surreal, even if he had gotten over her a long time ago.

"Mm..." Blake gasped as Yang nipped the skin of her thigh before continuing to spread kisses over her. Blake almost felt like everything was normal until Sun joined them, watching from beside Yang with excitement in his eyes.

"Watch closely, Sunshine. Blake Belladonna is a work of art when she comes." Yang stated proudly as she moved her mouth closer to Blake's core. Blake opened her mouth to comment on how unbelievably corny that was, but her words immediately faded into moans as Yang's tongue pressed into her. She dropped back down to the bed, her hand grabbing the pillow under her head as she squirmed.

"Whoa. I think you have a point with visual stimulation." Sun muttered. Yang pulled away from Blake and turned to him, the felid faunus groaning in disappointment from the sudden lack of Yang's tongue.

"Hey, don't just sit there and watch. Contribute, Sunshine!" Yang slapped her ass to make her request perfectly clear. Sun flushed and quickly rooted around in his end table to fish out a condom. Yang returned her attention to Blake, relishing the woman's shameless whimpers and moans.

"Alrighty, don't mind me, Bonfire." Sun chuckled as he aligned himself with Yang's slick folds, sliding in with little resistance. Yang moaned against Blake, who moaned from the vibrations of Yang's voice. Blake's voice made Yang tighten around Sun, who consequently moaned from the unexpected change; a chain reaction of sinful pleasure.

Yang made a note to ask him about that nickname he had given her. For now she had trouble focusing on anything other than his dick thrusting inside of her and the taste of Blake on her tongue. Blake squirmed underneath her hands, shameless in her display and unconcerned with Sun's gaze.

"Holy crap. Yang, you feel awesome..." Sun groaned as he moved his hips faster, gripping her tightly. He raised his hand and firmly smacked her ass with his palm. Yang moaned again, voicing her approval, and increased her efforts to make sure her partner was enjoying this as much as she was. Blake gasped as Yang's fingers slid inside of her, curling to hit the perfect spot. She focused her mouth on Blake's clit, flicking her tongue and sucking firmly. Blake writhed underneath her, carelessly tugging on her hair.

"Yang! Oh my... _ohhh_..." Blake's back arched as her muscles collectively tensed, her throaty moan devolving into strong huffs. Yang helped her ride the wave, momentarily unconcerned with Sun groaning behind her. He had to agree with Yang; Blake climaxing had been a wonderful sight to see.

"Holy shit." Sun grunted as he put in double the effort, driven by a need to impress. He was pleased to hear Yang's moaning more clearly now that she willingly pulled herself off of Blake. She pressed her head into Blake, moaning into her partner's abs as Sun pounded her upon request.

"Yeah, you like that, Bonfire?" Sun teased, firmly smacking her her ass again to make her crumble. Her hips arched into him, pushing him deeper inside of her.

"I fucking love it, Sunshine!" Yang readily agreed, a broad grin on her flushed face. Blake watched with a faint smile as she held Yang's head in her lap, stroking her hair. A sudden idea struck a grin onto her face and her gentle caresses became a harsh tug on Yang's head. "Ah!" Yang cried out in surprise, yet was clearly pleased with the force. Sun caught on and no longer worried about being too rough. He moved faster, his tail swinging erratically behind him.

"Are you close?" Blake asked her with a playful smirk, knowing entirely well that the answer was yes. Yang nodded fiercely, unable to speak for the moment past her hungry moans. Sun groaned behind her as he pushed forward, his eyes shut tight in concentration.

"You better be, cause I'm not about to finish before you." He huffed with effort, his face flushed red. Blake pulled Yang back by her hair, leaning forward to kiss her roughly. Their lips crashed, no sense of organization in the heat of the moment. She shifted to reach under Yang, smiling deviously against her lips as she teased Yang's clit.

" _Blake_..." Yang moved away and pressed her face into Blake's neck, muffling her rising moans as she grew ever closer to sweet release. Her hips slammed back with stronger force until suddenly she sprang forward into Blake, her mouth gaping open in a silent cry as her pleasure finally crested. Her voice quickly came back with high moans as her peak continued on.

"Sun, don't stop." Blake told him quickly, golden eyes meeting stormy blue with firm determination. He obliged, groaning in pleasure as he pushed through tight slick walls that mercilessly constricted around him. Yang's fingers twisted in Blake's hair, pulling her close as a sort of anchor as she rode waves of pleasure.

"Fuck, Blake, I can't-" Sun moaned and gave a few final thrusts with the last of his will. He leaned into his final thrust, driving deep as his legs tensed and twitched, his tail tensing straight. Yang panted heavily as her pleasure receded, finding a moment of relief in Sun's tense posture.

"You're evil." Her eyes met Blake's, hunger beneath the amusement she so often hid behind. Blake simply smiled and affectionately caressed her cheek. Sun meanwhile attempted to catch his breath, eventually slipping out of Yang and discarding the used protection in his bedroom's waste bin. He turned back to the bed to see his friends cuddling, pleased smiles on both faces.

"Aw, you're not leaving me out of cuddles, are you?" Sun playfully pouted as he walked towards them. Yang laughed and rolled onto her back, reaching out to him in invitation. Sun beamed and slipped beside her, propping himself up on one arm to look down at them. They both snuggled as if he wasn't even there. "You two are adorable." He chuckled.

"That's us." Yang grinned, reaching up to scratch Blake's fuzzy ears. She smiled, tilting her head closer in approval.

"You let her touch your ears?" Sun asked Blake in surprise, pulling the woman out of sweet bliss. Yang turned over her shoulder to give him a confused look, though she was only rewarded a shrug from him. "Just surprised."

"It's not that surprising, is it?" Blake muttered, sinking her face into Yang's breasts. "I trust her."

"Daw. I love you too, Kitten." Yang hummed, pulling Blake closer by her waist. Sun frowned at the nickname, but knew better than to comment. Blake obviously didn't mind it, so there was no point in claiming she might. "So, Bonfire, huh?" Yang turned over her shoulder to shoot Sun a playful smirk.

"Oh, well, you know, fire fits you. You're crazy hot and dangerous, not to mention your semblance." Yang laughed, nodding in agreement. "And a bonfire specifically, cause they're lots of fun and people like to hang out around them."

"Wow. Thanks." Yang was admittedly surprised and impressed by the thought behind the nickname. "Was that just on the spot?"

"Yeah, actually." Sun shrugged humbly. "How about Sunshine? That just cause of my name?" He asked with a playful smile.

"Heh, pretty much." Yang admitted with a small chuckle. "You are pretty bright and sunny, though." She shifted to lay on her back and Blake huffed in annoyance, bothered that her comfy pillow had moved. "I liked the nickname, actually. Blake hasn't given me one."

"I don't need to." Blake grumbled into her shoulder. "Your name is perfect as it is." Yang didn't even try to hide the broad grin that crossed her lips. Sun snickered at the corniness of her response, earning him an indignant glare. "It's not like you can even do much with Yang." She added defensively.

"That's okay, Blake. I still love you even if you aren't very creative." Yang sniggered, quickly raising her hands in defense as Blake pushed her with an offended scoff. Her giggles quickly won Blake over, though. She wasn't really mad in the first place.

She sank back into Yang, relishing her natural warmth. She could feel Sun drop onto the bed and soon after felt his arm reach over Yang to rest on her own waist. She tensed at first, but had little trouble relaxing again. Thinking back on earlier, she almost couldn't believe Sun had even agreed to this. She had even thought he might tell them to leave, no matter how unlike him that sounded.

She supposed that was just like her though, always assuming the worst of people. Still, for some reason she had the gall to suggest a threesome. Sun had always had that effect on her, now that she thought back on it. He gave her a strange kind of courage and pushed her to do things she would normally chicken out of. In fact, he was likely a large reason that she and Yang had gotten together at all.

If she thought about it in that sort of roundabout way, she had every reason to trust him as much as she did Yang. So cuddling up to Yang with him wasn't so bad when she remembered how good of a friend he was. She was grateful for his friendship, especially after all they had been through. And laying here in his bed with her two favorite blondes was comforting in a way.

She may have even dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late as hell rn. I've been working school work, editing stuff, and I am exhausted.  
> Because of this I feel the need to remind everyone that spelling or formatting errors may happen. Please point them out to me should they happen!
> 
> Thank you and have a wonderful day <3


	10. Dragon's Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's end this story off with a yang!  
> Ha ha ha.  
> I know. Im hilarious.
> 
> Also did yall know Bubblegum and Marceline is canon now?  
> Yeah I was pretty shook.  
> The gays are taking over! This is the gay agenda!
> 
> (Tags included; Masturbation, Strap-on, referenced past sexual abuse)  
> Be aware that the focus of this chapter is the past sexual abuse.

Blake smiled with satisfaction as she closed her book, having finished it after struggling to find the time the past few weeks. A lot had been happening and it was nice to take a few hours to just sit down and immerse herself in a story. She finished her cup of tea and carried it to the kitchen, setting it down in the sink for chores she would worry about later. She stretched in what small amount of room their kitchen provided her. Checking the time, Blake was surprised to see that it was already past ten.

Blake decided it would be wise to head to bed soon. She would grab some clothes, take a warm shower, and then cuddle up to Yang and fall asleep in her arms. That was nearly every night, and Blake loved it that way. Unfortunately, fate had a different plan for her tonight. Blake opened her bedroom door and was greeted by the sight of Yang sitting at their new computer, headphones on, and her hand in her pants.

She felt a spike of arousal at the sight, though simultaneous bitterness that Yang was watching _porn_  when she was just in the next room. A glance to the screen showed a dark haired girl being... _ravaged_  by a large man. Blake shuddered in discomfort and stepped closer with her arms crossed. Yang hadn't noticed her with her headphones on and was still chewing her lip as she focused on keeping her fingers at a steady pace. Blake smirked and slipped the headphones off of Yang's head, making her jump and attempt to close the window in a panic. Unfortunately her jolt had sent the mouse flying, allowing the shameless noises to continue.

"Great flying Grimms! I wasn't-" Yang stopped, staring up at Blake with her eyes wide with panic. Her lips opened and closed as she stammered for something acceptable to say. In their silence moans and groans made them both feel awkward. Blake slowly raised a single brow and Yang cracked. "Blakey, I swear I don't usually do this. I just-well, you know, I didn't want to _bother_  you, so-"

"Give me your hand." Stunned by the calm response and confused by the strange request, Yang lifted her right hand. "The other one." Yang complied and Blake gently took her hand, soaked with sordid fluids, and slowly dragged her tongue over the palm. Yang shivered simply at the sight. Blake continued, taking several fingers into her mouth and humming pleasantly as she relished the taste of her lover. Her tongue pushed between two fingers and Yang bit her lip.

"Are you...um..." Yang swallowed down the frog in her throat. "Are you done reading?" Blake smiled and let go of Yang's hand before leaning down to kiss her. The warmth ignited a fire equally bright between them and Yang attempted to follow when Blake pulled away.

"Thank you for not bothering me, but you could have just waited a bit." Blake smiled playfully as she kissed Yang's neck.

She glanced down as Blake's fingers unbuttoned her shorts and Yang quickly slipped them off. Yang turned the desk chair towards Blake and pulled her down into her lap, kissing her deeply and running her hands through Blake's hair. Blake gasped and pulled back to move her kisses down Yang's collar, unbuttoning her shirt in the meantime.

"Blake." Yang whispered her partner's name and suddenly two blazing golden eyes were looking up at her, filled with desire. Gracious, Yang never tired of that expression. "I want to watch you." Blake's ear flicked, though that could have been from the moans starting to come from the headphones. Yang didn't even glance the computer's way, not when Blake was staring at her that way.

"Well, I want to watch _you_." Blake replied lustfully. Yang pulled her closer for a heated kiss, moaning into her mouth as Blake slipped her hands under Yang's bra. She grabbed Blake's ass and stood from her seat, carrying her over to the bed and gently setting her down.

"Forget the video. You're way sexier." Yang told her, kissing her neck before pulling Blake's shirt up over her head. Their lips met again and Yang absently set aside her wireless headphones, caring little for the undoubtedly fake moans. She had real, carnal desire right in front of her and she planned to turn Blake into a quivering mess by the night's end.

After Blake made _herself_  come, of course.

"Are you fine with me watching?" Yang asked as she pulled down Blake's shorts. Blake smiled as she reached back to unclip her bra, tossing it aside to be picked up in the morning. She adored the way Yang stared, that even after years of being together Yang was still obsessed with her.

"Of course." Blake answered honestly. "As long as I get to watch you too." She added with a seductive purr. Yang grinned and eagerly slipped off her own bra, quickly followed by her underwear. Blake moaned as Yang kissed her roughly, pushing her back against the bed.

"You realize not touching you is gonna drive me crazy." Blake giggled and pulled Yang in for another kiss, this one deep and ablaze with passion. Their bodies instinctively pressed together, though they both reluctantly separated and moved away from each other.

"I'm counting on it." Blake smirked as she scooted back onto the bed. Yang sat further down the bed, meeting Blake's eyes with mutual desire. Blake held Yang's gaze as she slipped a hand into her underwear, taking a sudden breath at the much needed contact. Yang caught her lip between her teeth as she reached to stroke herself in kind, leaning her weight on her right arm. A moan echoed between them.

"You're so beautiful, Kitten." Yang complimented breathlessly. "You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen." Her gut twisted with the unsatisfied fire she had been stoking on her own. Now that Blake was with her, _watching_ her, it was almost too much. "No one...compares..." Yang focused on keeping her gaze on Blake, though her eyes wandered all over her partner's body. There was no expressing the disappointment she felt that Blake hadn't the mind to remove her underwear.

" _Yang_..." Blake moaned her partner's name as she curled forward. "Hm, you need to look in a mirror, because you're, ah, _way_  sexier than I am." She laughed softly. Yang's lips cracked into a grin as she held back a throaty moan. She gasped as her pleasure suddenly spiked and she could tell she was getting close.

" _Ahh_ , I'm almost there, Kitten." Yang's hips thrusted into her hand, rocking the bed with her stubborn efforts. Suddenly Blake had stopped and was on her, kissing her stomach and breasts while still touching herself. Yang grinned over a heavy moan. "Hmm, and here I was worried I'd snap first."

"I can't help it." Blake whined against Yang's chest. "I wanted to touch you." Yang moaned and ground her hips into her hand, so tantalizingly close to release. Blake noticed and moved her own defiled hand to Yang's, slipping a few fingers inside and snapping Yang's final string. She tensed, shaking and shuddering with short pleasured moans that Blake relished in. She fell backwards in exhaustion, smiling as Blake flopped down on top of her.

"I know I'm irresistible, Blake, but you didn't have to steal my thunder." Yang quipped with a breathless chuckle. Blake scoffed and playfully swatted her shoulder before burying her face in Yang's breasts. Yang smiled lovingly as she gently scratched Blake's ears. "Hey, you know what we should do?" Blake's ear twitched against Yang's palm before she tilted her head back to meet Yang's gaze. "You wanna try out the strap-on?" Yang suggested with a grin. Blake sat up in surprise.

"You mean...have _you_  wear it?" Blake asked with ears tilted back in uncertainty. Yang's grin faltered and she shrugged.

"I mean, I'd like to...if you're comfortable with that." Yang's hand assuringly stroking her back made Blake easily relax again. Soft kisses on her chest reminded her the desire she felt, the need. She knew Yang would never push too hard, and that was the biggest reason Blake had even come so far. Yang had seemed so excited about the idea, and Blake had to address it at some point. It had been months since they'd gotten the thing.

"Um, alright. I'm willing to try, at least." She hesitantly agreed, moving off of Yang to let her stand. Yang grinned, though Blake could tell it wasn't so much her excitement that made her smile. It was the very simple fact that Blake trusted her with this.

"I'm going to get a cold drink to calm myself down." Yang explained quickly as she stood from the bed. She turned around and leaned over the bed to kiss Blake's cheek. "I'll be right back." She promised before leaving the room. It wasn't just a break for her, but also a chance for Blake to calm her nerves a bit. They couldn't just dive into this like they did with Yang.

Blake could hear the bathroom faucet turn on for a short moment before Yang let out a frustrated noise, likely just to ease her nerves. Yelling for no reason seemed to help with that. Blake calmed her nerves with breath exercises that her father had been nagging her to utilize. Deep breath in, hold for three seconds, and steadily release. She slipped off her underwear while she still had the moment of peace. Yang came back not long after, her face considerably less flushed. She stretched and popped her shoulder, laughing at the unexpected noise.

Blake found herself smiling, surprisingly at ease considering she knew what they had so impulsively planned. Blake was almost certain that it was smarter to have these things organized, to have a clear idea of what you're getting into first. Still, their entire relationship was impulsive, even the start. Yang just had that effect on her. Yang had made her feel like a normal teenager for a while, impulsive and stupid. It was addictive.

"You good?" Yang asked as she moved to the closet. Blake nodded, preferring a silent response in case she started rambling and psyched herself out. Yang smiled and reached into the "box of lost innocence" as Yang enjoyed calling it. It wasn't like they had children to worry about. Not yet, at least. Though, that was an entirely different dilemma for another time.

Yang slipped the vibrator inside of herself with a small whimper, shuddering from the lasting sensitivity of her climax. Blake watched with bated breath as she tightened the straps and finally Yang turned to face her. Her mischievous grin was surprisingly absent, and Blake only saw a lovesick smile as Yang climbed onto the bed.

"Still good?" Yang asked her, making sure to check with every small step. Blake appreciated that, knowing she probably would have kept quiet until it was too overwhelming. She nodded, eager to let Yang know that it was okay to continue. She even found herself somewhat excited from the anticipation alone. It had been years since she'd had anything other than fingers inside her, not that she hadn't _tried_. Still, the anxiety was always present. That wasn't going to magically go away.

Yang kissed her softly, gently without any hint of aggression. Blake melted into her hands which held her back and waist to give a sense of physical support. Every little thing that Yang did to make her comfortable was every little thing that made this not just okay, but actually something she started to look forward to. She knew that Yang would be exceptionally gentle and caring, and that every step was _her_  choice. Blake's choice. Something that had been lacking eight years ago. Yang's lips placed soft gentle kisses down Blake's neck, over her chest, and shoulders, until finally she told Blake what they both thought she had been dreading.

"I'm going to slide it in, okay? I'll be gentle." Blake felt like a teenage girl in a rom com losing her virginity to the nerdy guy. This was almost ridiculous. Still, she appreciated the heads up, especially when the contact was more jarring then she had expected. Blake tensed and grabbed the sheets tightly, scooting back just centimeters so she wasn't touching it anymore. Yang looked at her with concern, gently stroking her ear as it slowly raised again. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Blake assured her softly, her eyes still uncertain even as they met Yang's. "I'm sorry. It was just a little...I don't know." Blake hated that she couldn't even explain the feeling. Especially when Yang was so patient with her. She deserved some sort of explanation.

"Don't be sorry, Kitten." Yang assured her, adding soft kisses over her clavicle. Her hands held Blake close as Yang gently guided her onto her back, letting Blake get lost in Yang's touch before pushing the boundaries again. "Don't be scared. You know I'll stop if you just say the word." Blake could feel it press against her again, but she focused more on Yang's lavishing attention and relaxed.

"I know." That was why she had even considered going through with this. Yang was kissing her neck just under her ear and slowly was pushing inside and suddenly like a fucking meteor hit Blake gasped as she remembered how wonderful it felt to be properly filled. Her hands grasped at Yang's hair and back, moaning softly as she pushed deeper.

"You still okay?" Yang asked her again when she'd bottomed out just shy of Blake's deepest parts. Blake only answered with a pleased hum, bordering on a moan, because she had forgotten what it was like to hit that deep. Yang made a good effort of it, but it just wasn't the same. She understood why Yang had wanted a strap-on so badly now. It had the usefulness of a toy, but the intimacy that they lacked. And as much as Yang loved to call her cheesy, Blake knew that Yang also considered it "making love" every time they had sex. Not just the slow, romantic nights. "Is that a yes?" Yang asked with a soft chuckle.

"Hm, better than I thought it would be. Still a bit uncomfortable, though. Emotionally, not physically." Blake clarified, fighting off the pleasured tones in her voice as Yang slowly pulled back.

"Then, that's good." Yang affirmed, almost as if she was convincing herself. That didn't seem too far off, really. The second push forward was slightly faster, as Yang wanted to ease Blake into it. This time it felt much more uncomfortable. She'd be content just having it stay still inside her, but the _movement_  is what upset her. Just like the position he'd used, or being pinned to the floor...

"Yang, stop." Blake covered her face in shame as she felt Yang pull out of her, and insistent hands were caressing her cheeks and shoulders in concern. Yang didn't ask any obvious questions like what was wrong, or what Blake needed. She knew those wouldn't help.

"It's okay, Blake. Just breathe." Yang knew her too well not to know exactly what to say. Blake didn't need any grand assurances, she didn't need to answer obvious questions. She just needed to know that someone was there. Someone who loved her, who only wanted the absolute best for her, was there waiting for her to be okay again. That's what Blake had needed. That's what she had always needed.

"I'm sorry." Blake's voice wavered as she struggled not to cry. Yang shushed her softly, gently kissing her cheek.

"Don't be sorry, Blake. I understand." Yang reassured her sweetly. "I love you so much. I would never force you to do _anything_." Blake lifted her hands from her face and grabbed Yang's cheeks to bring her down into a kiss. It was soft, sweet, devoid of passion but filled with so much love it might make someone nauseous.

"I know, Yang. That's why I'm trying." Yang beamed and kissed Blake again before rolling off of her and landing on her back. Blake sat up and looked down at her, confused.

"Here. We can do this at your pace." Yang told her with a gesture towards her crotch. "You get to be on top, so you control the flow." She explained. Blake paused to consider that. She wouldn't feel that suffocation whenever Yang hung over her, not that she _usually_  felt that. Plus she wouldn't have to ask Yang to stop, she could just... _stop_. Whenever.

 

Adam never let her do that.

 

"Alright..." Blake agreed, though still hesitant and not entirely sure how this would go. She climbed over Yang and lifted the silicone dick upright before cautiously lowering herself onto it. A pleasured sigh escaped her lips as she slipped down and moaned as she met Yang's hips. Her hands slid over Yang's stomach to her chest, squeezing her breasts. A sharp gasp was Yang's only reaction. She didn't move her hips a centimeter.

"Is this better?" She asked with a playful smile that Blake enjoyed seeing again. The mood had gone somber a moment and she was glad to have a motivator to make this more than just a therapy session. Blake lifted herself and dropped back down, gasping in surprise at how stimulating that was.

"Yeah." Blake answered with heavy breath, laced with growing arousal. With this confident answer Yang felt she finally had permission to reciprocate. Her hands ghosted up Blake's sides and cupped her breasts before her fingers tweaked each nipple. Blake whimpered, her ear twitching in response to the surprise sensation.

"You look so sexy, Kitten." Yang hummed as her eyes roamed over Blake's body. The faunus focused on moving herself up and down and twisting her hips to hit the best spots. Noticing how comfortable she was getting, Yang sat up and threaded her fingers through Blake's hair. They kissed, now filled with passion once more.

"Yang, touch me." Blake whimpered into her ear. Yang heeded her request, grabbing Blake's ass and lifting her before pulling her back down. Blake gasped and wrapped her arms around Yang's neck as if she might disappear. " _Ahn_ , talk to me...so I know you're there..."

"I'm here, Kitten. I'm not going anywhere." Yang assured her quickly, kissing her throat after. "I love you. I'll always love you. I love you so much I would cut off all my hair just to be with you another year. Then I'll cut it again for another year with you, and the year after that, until we're old and I can't remember where the scissors are."

"You're so cheesy." Blake laughed despite herself, despite the moan that followed right after it. Yang chuckled before nipping Blake's shoulder, causing her to gasp in surprise. She started moving her hips, with what little mobility she had with Blake on top of her. Blake began to lose herself in the pleasure and her movements slowed, prompting Yang to roll them over. It was an impulsive decision and not without its consequences. "Yang!" Blake shrieked in surprise, though was greatly relieved that Yang wasn't leaning over her.

"Sorry for scaring you. I can't let you do all the work, though." Yang grinned, lifting Blake's legs and resting her calves on one shoulder. Blake immediately felt the difference that the angle of her legs had caused and was already drunk with pleasure from the first thrust.

" _Ohhhhh_... _Yang_..." Blake's back arched as the strap-on hit her deepest depths, stoking the fire inside her immeasurably. Eager for some payback, Blake managed to find the remote switch on the waistband on the strap-on and turned it on, catching Yang off guard. Her deep moan made Blake instinctively squeeze the toy, making it harder for Yang to move and prompting her to push harder. The sudden force was surprising but not entirely unwelcome. Blake felt the pleasure twist in her gut like a ball of twine growing larger and tighter with each section of string added.

"Ah, _shit_..." Yang moaned as she thrusted forward, moving Blake's legs to either side of her hips. Yang grew firm as she moved closer to Blake, kissing her neck and nipping her skin. Blake didn't mind, though. She had grown accustomed to this and was now relishing every thrust that pushed her closer to the edge. She could see paradise just beyond, sweet relief that she pained for.

"Yang! _Yang..._  I'm about to...I'm-" Blake's back arched as her pleasure heightened almost unbearably. She was so close she could almost taste it on her tongue. " _Ohhh_ , Yang! Oh, _fuck_!" Blake cried out shamelessly before her moans changed into huffs and gasps. Her walls clenched tightly around Yang's temporary dick, her muscles twitching in her hands and legs until that rush had passed and she was coasting on an afterglow.

Yang slowed her movements and eventually slid out of Blake and switched the thing off before undoing the belts. It was set aside for cleaning in a bit. Right now, Yang was more focused on her beautiful girlfriend. She laid down next to Blake, absently kissing her shoulder while Blake caught her breath. She buried her face in messy raven hair, smiling stupidly.

"That was great." Blake mumbled, rolling over onto her side to face Yang. She traced a circle on Yang's shoulder with no real intent. She glanced up curiously and met Yang's eyes.

"I'm glad you're more comfortable." Yang told her, moving a hand forward to brush a lock of hair away from Blake's face. "You were pretty hot like that. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"It's hard not to enjoy myself with you, Yang." Blake assured her. It was true, sexually or otherwise. Blake could barely remember the last time Yang had failed to satisfy her, and that was mostly due to the fact that, at the time, Yang hadn't been sure how to go about sex with only one arm. They had gotten used to it though.

"Hey, Blake?" Yang's expression seemed unsure, scared of judgement. Blake had to know why. Her ears tilted with curiosity, though she didn't reply. She knew Yang would continue anyway. "Have you...thought about having kids?"

"What?" Blake squeaked in surprise. Of all the things she expected to hear after sex, this was not one of the usual topics.

"I don't mean right now, or really anytime soon. We're only twenty three, but...like, at some point." Yang explained as she propped herself up on an elbow. "Would you wanna have kids?" The question itself wasn't a surprise, Yang had always been clear where she stood on family, but the timing.

"Maybe. I haven't thought about it much." She hoped that the truthful answer was one Yang was happy to hear. It was silly to think that Yang would be upset with any answer, but Blake still had unreasonable doubts. Yang smiled at her answer still.

"I'm glad. I think we'll make bomb-ass moms." Yang declared with a beaming smile. Blake giggled and leaned into her, relishing the bliss she felt when Yang wrapped an arm around her and pulled her even closer. She felt like she was in heaven when Yang held her like this. She could stay forever. The way Blake felt protected in her arms and the warmth that radiated off of her skin. The thoughtless fiddling of her fingers in Blake's hair and her warm breath on Blake's ears. Everything about Yang was wonderful.

"I love you, dragon." Blake whispered, surprising Yang with the nickname. Her fingers had stopped their absent twirling of Blake's hair for only a moment before Yang's expression grew into a content smile.

"I love you too, my Smitten Kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Tales, Dragon Tales, It's almost time for Dragon Tales  
> Come along, take my hand. Let's all go to dragon land!
> 
> Seriously though this last chapter took me a few. I've been focusing on school work more than my writing so this was put on standby for a while. Anyway, lucky break! This isn't my best in my opinion, so I might revise it at some point in the future.  
> It is my longest though. I'm pretty sure. I'm honestly just glad to have it finished so...
> 
> Have a wonderful day, stranger on the internet ;)


End file.
